


До конца дней своих

by ebriosa, tookumade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inarizaki cast, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, fox spirits, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebriosa/pseuds/ebriosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: Парень поднимает брови и выпрямляется.– Так ты все же меня видишь! Хм… Большинство людей не могут, но раз ты меня видишь, это значит, что твои духовные силы не настолько убоги… – его губы растягиваются в усмешке, полной острых зубов, совсем как у лиса. Он наклоняется вперед, щурит глаза и весь напрягается, будто готовый к прыжку.– Ты, наверное, очень вкусный!– Может и так, – хмыкает в ответ Кита. – Но кто тогда будет приносить тебе пудинг?Усмешка на лице парня исчезает в одно мгновение, и он только моргает.– Что?





	До конца дней своих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Time Like The Rest Of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478156) by [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade). 



Подметает ли Кита дворик, моет ли веранду вместе с бабушкой или занимается другими домашними делами – он чувствует, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Но кроме его бабушки, рядом никого нет. Он один.

Он не один.

«Боги вездесущи и внимательно наблюдают за тобой», – сказала бы его бабушка, но Кита чувствует, что дело не в этом. Кто бы – что бы – ни наблюдало за ним, оно не плохое и не хорошее, и его устраивает не вмешиваться в дела Киты, если Кита не вмешивается в его дела. 

Так продолжается еще с тех пор, как он был совсем маленьким. Его самое раннее воспоминание об этом таково: ему четыре, он сидит на веранде в теплый весенний день и листает книжку с картинками, а бабушка сидит рядом, обрезая стебли у огромной охапки лилий.

Что-то мелькает на периферии зрения, но, когда он поднимает взгляд, двор пуст. Ему кажется, это хвост какого-то животного, но когда он идет посмотреть, то никого не находит.

– Может, боги шутят над тобой, – сказала тогда бабушка с улыбкой, беря лилии в руки.

Это продолжается время от времени еще несколько лет, пока, наконец, любопытство не побеждает. Ему пятнадцать, и однажды вечером он оставляет на веранде тарелочку с дайфуку. Когда он приходит следующим утром, дайфуку уже нет.

Он не очень-то об этом размышляет. Может, это были голодные птицы или другие дикие животные.

Но все же он делает это снова и снова. 

Он кладет горсть рисовых крекеров в миску, и следующим утром обнаруживает, что и они пропали. Пудинг, который он извлек из упаковки и положил на тарелку, тоже оказывается съеден, а тарелка вылизана дочиста. Он оставляет два кусочка инари-суши, кусочек бисквита кастелла, несколько ягод клубники, несколько сырных крекеров, орехи в маленькой миске, мандарин – на следующее утро не остается ничего. Только листья от клубники да кожура и косточки от мандарина, слишком аккуратно снятые для дикого животного.

В качестве эксперимента Кита ставит маленькую миску, полную пророщенной фасоли, но на утро обнаруживает, что ни один росток не съеден. Зато миска отодвинута на пару сантиметров от своего изначального положения, и над ней прямо-таки витает дух отвращения.

– Простите, – громко говорит Кита, окидывая взглядом сад. Он уносит фасоль в дом, а позже ставит еще один пудинг, и на следующее утро на месте снова остается одна лишь тарелка. Наверное, это значит, что он прощен.

Он поднимает глаза, и ему кажется, что он видит промельк лисьего хвоста, исчезающего за высокой оградой сада. 

 

Кита делает это не каждый вечер, чувствуя, что это все равно что напрашиваться на неприятности. Он растягивает промежуток между вечерами, когда оставляет еду, ограничиваясь двумя-тремя днями в неделю, чтобы тот, кто – что – приходит, не начал ожидать слишком многого. Кита всего лишь человек – это все, что он может дать, насколько может приоткрыть дверь для возможных бед.

Кита наконец-то видит его, когда ему уже восемнадцать: парень одного с ним возраста сидит на стене сада, скрестив ноги, без особых усилий балансируя на краю. На нем черные хакама, темно-синее косодэ и светло-серое хаори, а его волосы – золотые, цвета полуденного солнца – падают на глаза с легкими дуновениями ветерка, но он не обращает на это внимания.

Он красивый, и все же…

– Это ты тот лис, которого я иногда здесь вижу? – спрашивает Кита.

Парень поднимает брови и выпрямляется. 

– Так ты все же меня видишь! Хм… Большинство людей не могут, но раз ты меня видишь, это значит, что твои духовные силы не настолько убоги… – его губы растягиваются в усмешке, полной острых зубов, совсем как у лиса. Он наклоняется вперед, щурит глаза и весь напрягается, будто готовый к прыжку.

– Ты, наверное, очень вкусный!

– Может и так, – хмыкает в ответ Кита. – Но кто тогда будет приносить тебе пудинг?

Усмешка на лице парня исчезает в одно мгновение, и он только моргает.

– Что?

– Пудинг нравится тебе больше всего, верно? Тарелки из-под другой еды ты так не вылизываешь, – Кита продолжает подметать двор. – Ну, это просто мое предположение. Пожалуйста, не стесняйся угоститься моей ногой, если хочешь.

Парень какое-то время не отвечает. Кита уже готов снова поднять на него взгляд, но все же борется со своим любопытством. Затем он слышит голос парня – тихий, с нотками надежды.

– У вас есть еще пудинг?

Теперь Кита поднимает взгляд, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в легкой улыбке.

– Да.

– Здесь? Сейчас?

– Могу оставить тебе пудинг сегодня вечером, а тарелку заберу утром, как обычно, – Кита оглядывает двор, чистый и опрятный. Он опирается на метлу и смотрит на парня. – Тебе же нравится, когда пудинг не в упаковке, да?

Парень нетерпеливо поднимает брови.

– Меня устроит любой вариант. Значит, это обещание, Кита Шинскэ-сама?

Когда Кита испуганно моргает, парень добавляет:

– Ого, даже вы удивлены! Конечно, я знаю ваше имя, все-таки я приходил сюда годами. Кита Шинскэ, так вас зовут. Вам подходит.

– Полагаю, это комплимент, – говорит Кита.

– Ну, не оскорбление уж точно, – бойко отвечает парень. – Так что, это обещание, Кита-сама?

Теперь Кита колеблется. Его немного беспокоит, что дух знает его имя. Сказать кому-то свое имя значит дать ему власть. Он легко мог называть свое имя членам семьи, друзьям, учителям, но духу? Духу-лису? Тогда кто еще знает? Кита успокаивает себя тем, что лис, вероятно, не знает наверняка, как пишется его имя, какие иероглифы используются, но все же задается вопросом, чем это ему поможет, если тот втянет его в неприятности. 

Ну что ж. Он уже давно знал его имя, но не тронул Киту. Пусть будет так.

Все же будет хорошо, да?

Кита глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

– Я оставлю для тебя пудинг. Тебе нужна ложка?

– Да, – отвечает парень и после паузы добавляет: – пожалуйста. 

– Хорошо.

– Ну что ж, тогда… – парень – лис – встает, высокий на верху ограды, готовый уходить. – Буду ждать с нетерпением, Кита-сама!

– Подожди, – говорит Кита, и парень останавливается, с интересом смотря на него. – Как мне тебя называть?

В ответ он ждет шутку, подозрение, или никакого ответа вовсе. Сказать кому-то свое имя значит дать ему власть над собой. Дух-лис так же подозрителен как Кита?

Кита замечает, что задержал дыхание, пока парень рассматривает его еще мгновение, а потом на его лице появляется легкая улыбка, поразительно более теплая, чем ожидал Кита.

– Ацуму, – отвечает парень. – Зови меня Ацуму.

И, сказав это, он поворачивается и спрыгивает с другой стороны стены.

 

На протяжении следующих пары недель парень – дух-лис, Ацуму, – наблюдает со своего места на ограде, как Кита занимается делами по хозяйству. Кита предлагает оставить на ночь какое-нибудь угощение, а Ацуму соглашается, и вскоре после этого уходит. Когда они разговаривают, это всегда незначительный и короткий разговор. Кита иногда спрашивает у Ацуму, как прошел его день – потому как чем вообще занимаются духи-лисы? – но Ацуму только пожимает плечами и отвечает что-нибудь вроде: «Сегодня ничего особенного не произошло». Он никогда не задает Ките тот же вопрос. В конце концов, Кита понимает, что это не потому, что Ацуму нет до него дела, а, возможно, потому, что он уже знает.

_(Боги вездесущи и внимательно наблюдают за тобой)._

Не похоже, что Ацуму когда-нибудь собирается использовать имя Киты для чего-то скверного, но Ките кажется, что между ними лежит черта, которую он боится пересечь, а Ацуму не знает, что может пересечь. Будто бы они оба стараются сохранять дистанцию с осторожностью, которая присутствует скорее из-за недосказанности, нежели из-за чего-то другого. Проходят недели, и Ките все более и более любопытно, и он все больше и больше устает от этого странного отталкивания и притяжения. Интересно, думает он, а сейчас он навлекает на себя беду?

Как-то раз Ацуму снова приходит и усаживается на край ограды, а Кита, взяв перерыв от заданий для университета, сидит на веранде и обрезает стебли у огромного пучка лилий, чтобы позже украсить ими дом.

– Хочешь персик? Или рисовые крекеры? – зовет Кита, указывая на маленькую тарелку с несколькими кусочками персика и миску с рисовыми крекерами рядом с собой. Он еще никогда не предлагал Ацуму угощения вот так, днем. Ацуму секунду рассматривает его, затем легко спрыгивает со стены и идет к нему. Хотя он явно пытается выглядеть безразличным, Кита все равно видит, как загораются его глаза, когда он смотрит на еду.

– Со вкусом кальмара, – бормочет Ацуму, садится и пробует крекер. Он берет еще один и с удовольствием жует.

– Это ты всегда съедаешь угощение? – спрашивает Кита. Они наконец-то аккуратно пересекают черту. – Ты один? – он никогда не спрашивал Ацуму об этом. Он почти не ждет ответа, но…

– Ммм, нет, – говорит Ацуму, начиная есть персик маленькими кусочками и одобрительно мыча. – Есть и другие духи кроме меня, но я единственный хожу сюда.

– Почему это?

– Потому что вы необычный, Кита-сама, – отвечает Ацуму. – Вокруг вас витает исключительно пугающая аура. Я слышал, как другие духи говорили, что они слишком боятся прийти сюда и ненароком встретиться с вами глазами. Думаю, вы поэтому никого раньше не видели.

Что ж. Кита раньше иногда слышал, что он может казаться немного холодным, но узнать, что духи считают его пугающим… Не то чтобы он понимал их природу, но учитывая все мифы и легенды, которые он слышал, такого он все же не ожидал.

– Ты не обязан быть таким вежливым со мной, – медленно говорит Кита. И добавляет:

– Ты ведь не считаешь меня пугающим, Ацуму?

– Конечно же, да! – кричит Ацуму, пугая Киту. Теперь Ацуму трясет на него кусочком персика. – Каждый раз, как вы были рядом, я убегал, потому что думал, что вы можете украсть мою душу! Но потом вы начали оставлять для меня угощение, и… Вернее, когда вы оставили пророщенную фасоль, честное слово, я думал, вы пытаетесь меня оскорбить…

– Мне просто было интересно, – смиренно говорит Кита.

– … но потом я услышал, как вы извинились! И я видел, что вы занимаетесь хозяйственными делами терпеливо и старательно, и то, как мягко вы говорите с бабушкой, и то, как мы разговаривали с тех пор, как впервые встретились… – Ацуму качает головой. – Вы добрый, Кита Шинскэ-сама. Пугающий, но добрый.

Кита осознает, что уже долгое время держит в руках одну и ту же лилию: он слишком удивлен, чтобы пошевелиться. Он моргает, обрезает стебель ножницами, а затем спрашивает:

– Я тебя все еще пугаю?

– Совсем немного, – отвечает Ацуму. – Но я думаю, вы ничего.

Кита коротко смеется и продолжает улыбаться, обрезая следующую лилию. Ацуму испуганно смотрит на него, а затем быстро отводит взгляд, сосредоточенно жуя еще один ломтик персика.

– Я никому не рассказывал об этом месте, – бормочет он. – Я прихожу сюда, потому что больше никто не приходит. Мои друзья думают, я просто брожу по окрестностям. Если бы мой брат узнал, он бы пришел сюда и съел все, но я не намерен с ним делиться. 

– У тебя есть брат? – спрашивает Кита.

– Брат-близнец, – кивает Ацуму, беря несколько крекеров. – Он настоящая заноза. А я симпатичнее.

– Вы с ним не ладите?

– Сложно сказать. Мы много ссоримся, но ничего серьезного, – Ацуму задумчиво смотрит вдаль. – Есть и другие духи-лисы, и с ними я хорошо лажу. В нашем кругу дела обстоят неплохо.

Это первый раз, когда Кита узнает о нем так много, первый раз, когда Ацуму рассказывает что-то настолько личное. И это приятно – разговаривать вот так и неспешно проводить вместе день.

– Ты сказал, ты здесь давно, – медленно произносит Кита.

– Да. Мне нравится мой круг – они мне как семья – но иногда мне также нравится ненадолго ускользать. Я прихожу сюда, потому что здесь мило и тихо. Мало что изменилось со времен вашего дедушки.

– Ты знал дедушку? – спрашивает Кита.

– Да, знал. Он был очень тихий, но заботливый. Очень любил вашу бабушку. Хотя меня он не знал: он не мог меня видеть. Вы такой первый со времен вашего прадедушки. Вы знали, что ваша бабушка тоже раньше оставляла угощения? – задумчиво прибавляет Ацуму, забрасывая еще один ломтик персика в рот. Кита удивленно смотрит на него.

– Правда? Она никогда не говорила.

– Хм. Когда она вышла замуж за вашего дедушку и поселилась здесь, она оставляла еду. Хотя она уже давно перестала. Кажется, после того, как вы родились.

– Что она оставляла для тебя?

– То же, что и вы – фрукты, печенье, пирожные, иногда рис. Хотя лучше всего были дораяки, которые она раньше готовила, – Ацуму задумчиво постукивает по подбородку. – Прошло много времени, с тех пор как я ел их в последний раз. Скучаю по ним.

– Интересно, поверит ли она мне, если я скажу ей про тебя, – размышляет Кита.

– Хм! – Ацуму качает головой и тянется к еще одному рисовому крекеру. – Ваша бабушка верит в богов и духов, и прочие вещи за пределами земного мира. Я бы даже сказал, она верит в нас больше, чем вы, и все же она не может нас видеть. Никогда не могла.

– Думаю, – тихо говорит Кита, – ей не нужно вас видеть, чтобы верить в вас.

Ацуму, пойманный врасплох, пристально смотрит на него, и тишина между ними нарушается только ножницами Киты, пока он продолжает работать. Кажется, Ацуму разрывается от любопытства, но Кита терпелив, и он наслаждается спокойствием момента. За сегодня он многое узнал. 

Не говоря ни слова, Ацуму протягивает ему последний ломтик персика, не отводя взгляд от сада. Кита улыбается и качает головой:

– Нет, спасибо.

Ацуму съедает персик, медленно жуя и наслаждаясь вкусом. Через какое-то время он отставляет тарелку и ставит миску с крекерами себе на колени.

– Знаете, вы так часто оставляли угощение, что я думал, вы хотите чего-то взамен. Но вы никогда ничего не просили, – произносит Ацуму. Он внимательно смотрит на Киту. – Так чего вы хотите, Кита-сан?

Кита, отрывавший полусухие листья от стебля лилии, останавливается и немного удивленно смотрит на него.

– Ничего, – говорит он. – Я на самом деле никогда об этом не думал. Просто оставлял угощение, потому что мне это нравилось.

– Все чего-то хотят, – нетерпеливо говорит Ацуму.

– Я оставлял угощение с тех пор, как мне было пятнадцать, и ничего не изменилось, – говорит Кита. – Что в этом неправильного?

Ацуму хмурится.

– Вы правда ничего не хотите?

Кита пожимает плечами, собирая сухие листья и откладывая их в сторону.

– Наверное… Я хочу, чтобы моя семья и друзья были здоровы и жили долго.

Ацуму в ответ на это издает странный звук: не то полустон, не то полукрик, не то полусмех.

– Конечно же, именно этого вы и хотите! – говорит он. – Это очень похоже на вас, Кита Шинскэ-сан. Так или иначе, с этим я мало что могу поделать, но, думаю, если кто и заслуживает такое счастье… – он вздыхает и опускает взгляд на теперь пустую миску на своих коленях. – Ох, я все.

Кита смотрит, как Ацуму отставляет миску и встает.

– Теперь пойдешь домой?

– Ага. Меня не было весь день.

– Хочешь, чтобы я оставил что-нибудь для тебя на ночь?

Ацуму смотрит на него, и Ките кажется, что выражение его лица немного смягчается.

– Меня уже накормили. Спасибо за еду, Кита-сан.

И сказав это, Ацуму выходит в сад, запрыгивает на стену, как всегда легко, и спрыгивает с другой стороны, скрываясь из виду. 

 

То, что Ацуму приходит за угощением, когда Кита сидит снаружи, делая домашнее задание или занимаясь делами по хозяйству, становится настолько привычным, что Кита перестает оставлять еду на ночь.

Во время этих встреч Кита постепенно узнает о нем больше. Он узнает, что Ацуму ест почти все, за исключением пророщенной фасоли. Ему также нравятся почти все фрукты, но на миску с нарезанным манго он смотрел с разочарованием. Кита тогда фыркнул и съел все манго сам, предоставив Ацуму счастливо жевать палочки-печенье Pretz со вкусом пиццы.

Он узнает, что Ацуму, когда его подначивают, за словом в карман не лезет и мало заботится о том, что может в процессе кого-то обидеть. Но его круг духов-лисов не позволяет ему слишком много болтать попусту, а больше всех его «брат-заноза», и, кроме того, они знают, как управляться с Ацуму, когда он особенно зарывается. Он узнает, что Ацуму глубоко, глубоко в душе благодарен за все это.

Он немного рассказывает и о других лисах: об Аране, который иногда любит командовать, но на которого можно положиться, и которого весело дразнить; об Акаги, всегда дружелюбном и трудолюбивом; об Оомими – он надежный, но иногда сложно сказать, о чем он думает; о Гинджиме, который не способен на подлый поступок; о Суне, с которым весело подшучивать над другими, но которому нельзя доверять; о Косаку, которому бы не помешало иногда расслабляться, но который тоже надежный; о Рисэки – он добрый, но ему нужно больше верить в себя; об Осаму, брате-близнеце Ацуму, обманчиво мягкосердечном – с ним людям легче общаться и ладить, а еще Ацуму никогда этого не признает, но Осаму знает его лучше всех, и Ацуму дышится легче, когда тот рядом.

Не то чтобы Ацуму так о нем и сказал, но Кита делает такой вывод, основываясь на том, что услышал. Ему интересно, знают ли другие лисы о нем и этом месте, но ему кажется, что Ацуму им не говорил.

– Каллиграфия? – спрашивает Ацуму, как-то раз появляясь в саду. 

Стоит прекрасный теплый день, и Кита сидит на веранде за низким столиком, на котором бумага, кисти, небольшая тушечница, книга со стихами и флакон с чернилами.

– Не знал, что вы умеете! Как так вышло?

– Может, потому что обычно я пишу, сидя у себя в комнате, – отвечает Кита. – Но сегодня слишком хорошая погода, чтобы сидеть в доме, и, кроме того, у меня сегодня нет занятий.

– Кто вас научил?

– Какое-то время учился этому в школе. Каллиграфия стала скорее хобби, но она также расслабляет, так что я пишу что-нибудь, когда есть время.

Ацуму усаживается рядом и берет коробку с шоколадным печеньем, которую сегодня для него приготовил Кита. Он бросает взгляд на бумагу, на уже написанные иероглифы.

– Ого. Это довольно неплохо. Есть какой-то особый повод?

– Нет, просто практикуюсь. Ты тоже умеешь?

– Да, – раздается в ответ хруст печенья. – Вы не используете сухую тушь? Люди ей уже больше не пользуются?

– Когда практикуюсь, использую флаконные чернила, – отвечает Кита. – Когда пишу что-то особенное, то сухую тушь. Хочешь что-нибудь написать?

Ацуму долго размышляет, глазами следуя – от тушечницы до бумаги – за кистью Киты, пишущей иероглиф «звук». Сегодня он кажется немного подавленным, замечает Кита.

– Ммм, нет, – говорит Ацуму. – Я лучше посмотрю, как вы пишете.

– Твои друзья знают, что ты сегодня здесь?

– Неа. Саму вел себя, как заноза, так что я прячусь.

Кита пытается подавить легкую улыбку, откладывая в сторону законченный лист и притягивая к себе книгу, ища, какой бы еще стих выписать.

– Ацуму, ты что-то сделал?

– Что? Нет! Просто… ну… не то чтобы… – Ацуму жует еще одно печенье и теперь дуется. – С утра я съел его дайфуку. Думаю, он его специально отложил. Он накричал на меня, и я сбежал.

– О.

– Я был голоден.

– Ацуму.

– А завтрак еще не был готов.

– Ацуму.

Ацуму несчастно смотрит на коробку с печеньем в своих руках. Спустя пару секунд он издает странный звук – «хгрмгрмх» – и закрывает коробку.

– Я отнесу это ему, – бормочет он, отставляя ее в сторону и притягивая колени к груди.

Кита начинает записывать выбранный стих, более вычурно, чем в книге.

– Ты ел с тех пор, Ацуму? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, – отвечает Ацуму. – Я сбежал до завтрака.

– Уже почти время обеда. Если вы обычно едите вместе, то сейчас ты должен поесть вместе с ними. И это хорошая возможность извиниться перед братом.

Ацуму кривит лицо.

– Я не собираюсь изви…

– Я имею в виду, извиниться в твоем стиле, – терпеливо говорит Кита. Кисть порхает над бумагой, соединяя черты. Он недоволен тем, как у него получился «океан». – Я не могу сказать тебе, как разговаривать с твоим собственным братом, но чем дольше ты оставляешь все как есть, тем хуже будет потом.

Он знает, что прав, знает, что Ацуму согласен, как бы сильно тому ни хотелось этого признавать. Ацуму молча продолжает смотреть, как он пишет, пока Кита не заканчивает стих и не откладывает кисть. Он решает, что несколько раз поупражняется в написании иероглифа «океан». Когда Кита добавляет чернила в тушечницу, Ацуму распрямляется и встает. 

– Спасибо за еду, Кита-сан, – говорит он более вежливо и тихо чем обычно.

– Приходи позже, – отвечает Кита, хоть и знает, что тот не придет.

Ацуму берет коробку с печеньем, засовывает ее в рукав своего хаори и проворно уходит через ограду сада, как и обычно.

 

Несколько дней спустя Кита, только вернувшийся с занятий в университете, выходит во дворик и замечает молодого парня, которого раньше никогда не видел. Тот сидит скрестив ноги на краю стены с тем изяществом, которое сразу же выдает в нем не человека. Кита сразу же думает, что он тоже дух-лис – есть в нем что-то лисье, совсем как в Ацуму. Этот дух-лис худой, с черными волосами и узкими, хитрыми глазами, на нем косодэ теплого серого цвета, черные хакама и бежевое хаори с узором из красных и оранжевых осенних листьев по краям. Когда Кита встречается с ним глазами, тот напрягается и резко выпрямляет спину, будто готовый сбежать, как вдруг…

– Суна! Вот ты где!

Дух-лис – Суна – вскрикивает, резко дергается и возмущенно оглядывается. Сначала появляются руки, хватающиеся за край стены, а затем голова. Его Кита тоже никогда не видел.

Вернее, это не совсем так. Кита никогда не видел его, но это лицо знает хорошо: без сомнений, это брат-близнец Ацуму. 

– Ты меня напугал! – шипит Суна, шлепая брата Ацуму – Осаму, кажется? – по голове.

– Почему ты так напряжен?.. О! – Осаму замечает Киту и слегка склоняет голову. – Кажется, он нас видит.

– Если вы ищете Ацуму, – говорит им Кита, – я не видел его весь день.

Суна и Осаму переглядываются.

– Мы не искали его, – отвечает Суна, заметно расслабляясь, а Осаму подтягивается и усаживается рядом с ним. – Я просто проходил мимо и учуял здесь его запах. Это здесь он все время прячется?

– Да, он время от времени приходит, – медленно отвечает Кита.

Суна с любопытством наклоняет голову.

– И что здесь такого интересного?

– Ты такой грубый, – говорит Осаму. – Совсем как Цуму.

– Не собираюсь слушать это от тебя, из всех…

– Это дом семьи Кита, – громко говорит Осаму, осматривая Киту, – не так ли? Я не бывал здесь с тех пор, как вы родились. Вы ведь внук той госпожи, которая раньше готовила вкуснейшие дораяки?

– Верно, – отвечает Кита.

Осаму кивает.

– Вы очень похожи на нее. У нее все хорошо?

– Да.

– Приятно слышать.

_(Мягкосердечный, с ним людям легче общаться)._

– Я помню, как ты и Ацуму раньше дрались за дораяки, – качает головой Суна. – Мало что изменилось.

– Ну не то чтобы ты пытался остановить нас, – отмечает Осаму. – Вообще-то, ты нас скорее подначивал.

Суна только хмыкает и выглядит довольным собой.

– Я могу для вас что-нибудь сделать? – спрашивает Кита.

– Мы просто зашли поздороваться, – отвечает Осаму. – Я заметил, что Цуму в последнее время выглядит более веселым. Теперь я, пожалуй, знаю, почему.

– Кстати об этом… – произносит Суна.

Осаму оглядывается на него.

– Чт...

– И что вы двое тут делаете?!

Осаму, напуганный криком Ацуму, падает с края ограды и валится прямо в сад. Над стеной появляется лицо Ацуму, и выглядит он очень раздраженным. Суна хохочет рядом с ним.

– Это было обязательно?! – кричит Осаму, оглядываясь и потирая голову. – Мы просто зашли поздороваться!

Ацуму подтягивается на стене, с подозрением косится на брата, а потом на Суну. – Кита-сан, они вас не беспокоили?

– «Кита-сан»? – сухо повторяет Осаму. – Не слишком ли неформально?

– Все в порядке, – говорит Кита со взмахом руки. – Вам не нужно обращаться ко мне официально.

– Кита-сан, если эти двое доставляют вам неприятности, я преподам им урок, – говорит Ацуму, и он впрямь выглядит так, будто готов наброситься на каждого из них.

– Ха, как будто ты что-то можешь, – говорит Суна с насмешкой.

– Прости, что? В драке я бы победил, и ты это знаешь! – произносит Ацуму.

– Осаму, ты ведь на моей стороне?

– Вот уже нет.

– Что?!

– А вы… – говорит Кита, и они прекращают препираться и смотрят на него, – не хотите чаю? Еще у меня есть немного рисовых крекеров.

Ацуму дуется, но Осаму и Суна выглядят оживленными, и спустя несколько минут они вчетвером сидят на веранде, между ними стоят чайник и миска с крекерами, и каждый держит чашку с дымящимся чаем.

– Ммм, вкусно, – говорит Осаму и делает глоток. – Давно я уже не пил человеческого чая.

– Для человеческого чая и впрямь неплохо, – говорит Суна. Когда Осаму укоризненно смотрит на него, он улыбается в чашку и добавляет:

– Шучу. Он очень вкусный.

Ацуму сидит рядом с Китой, гораздо ближе, чем обычно. Кита думает, не потому ли он так цепляется за него, что чувствует особенное желание защитить, или, может быть, даже немного ревнует. Кита, кажется, был прав в том, что до этого момента дом его семьи был тайной Ацуму.

Кита подталкивает к нему миску с крекерами, и, когда Ацуму бросает в его сторону взгляд, выражение его лица смягчается. Осаму хлебает чай и смотрит лукаво. Суна переводит взгляд на каждого из них и закатывает глаза.

Они болтают. Осаму и Суна не много спрашивают о Ките – он снова вспоминает о черте, которую нельзя пересекать, – но вместо этого вспоминают о его прадедушке с прабабушкой. Кита уже знал, что его прадед тоже был хорош в каллиграфии, а его прабабушка управляла закусочной, но теперь он узнает больше. Он узнает, что его прадед был застенчивым и тихим, и тоже любил пить чай или сакэ с духами, совсем как Кита сейчас. Его прабабушка казалась грубой, но была ласкова с соседскими детьми, которым в жизни повезло меньше. Они поначалу не очень-то ладили из-за таких разных характеров, но, в конце концов, смогли понять друг друга, увидеть друг в друге лучшее и полюбить.

В том, как лисы говорят о них, ощущается любовь, и, когда чай и крекеры заканчиваются, Кита чувствует разочарование и желание узнать больше.

– Уже поздно, – говорит Суна, смотря на небо. – Нам пора возвращаться домой и помочь с ужином.

Осаму опускает чашку. 

– Мы отняли у вас много времени, Кита-сан. Это ничего?

Кита качает головой. Он планировал почитать дополнительные материалы для университета, но он пока не отставал по учебе.

– Все в порядке. Мне понравилось слушать о моих прабабушке с прадедушкой, так что спасибо вам. Можете оставить чашки так, я все уберу.

Суна и Осаму встают и потягиваются, и Ацуму тоже начинает подниматься, но Кита кладет руку ему на плечо, и он замирает.

– Я бы хотел поговорить с Ацуму, – говорит Кита. 

Суна и Осаму переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

– Честно говоря, можете задержать его настолько, насколько нужно, – говорит Осаму. Ацуму в ответ строит гримасу, а Суна фыркает.

– Идем, – произносит Суна. – Кита-сан, спасибо за чай и за еду.

– Спасибо, Кита-сан, – говорит Осаму.

Кита и Ацуму смотрят, как они покидают сад и перепрыгивают через стену – ловко, будто летят, и только хаори мелькают разными цветами. Кита поворачивается к Ацуму, и тот с любопытством моргает.

– Я сегодня многое узнал о моих прабабушке с прадедушкой, – произносит Кита, – но и о тебе я тоже немного узнал – о твоей жизни за пределами этого сада. За это я тоже благодарен.

Ацуму опускает взгляд. Он бездумно постукивает пальцами по веранде, кажется слегка застенчивым и все еще немного дуется.

Кита добавляет:

– Я думал, тебе одиноко, и ты поэтому сюда так часто приходишь.

На это Ацуму качает головой.

– Я понял, что есть разница, – медленно произносит он, – между тем, чтобы чувствовать себя одиноким и хотеть побыть одному. Я люблю свой круг, но иногда мне нравится быть одному.

– Я рад, что дело в этом, – говорит Кита.

Ацуму засовывает руки в рукава хаори и наклоняет голову.

– Мне нравится приходить сюда, – бормочет он, и его щеки слегка розовеют. – Мне нравится ваша компания.

Когда Кита улыбается, лицо Ацуму краснеет еще больше, и он резко отворачивается.

– В любом случае, я… мне надо домой, – произносит он. – Саму может говорить что угодно, но он устроит мне нагоняй, если я не помогу с ужином.

– Ты еще придешь на неделе? – спрашивает Кита.

Ацуму кивает и поднимается.

– Приду. Спасибо за сегодня, Кита-сан.

– Увидимся, Ацуму.

Ацуму спешит прочь, перепрыгивая через стену, и его золотые волосы вспыхивают в свете полуденного солнца.

 

Кита сидит на веранде и печатает на ноутбуке эссе для университета. Вокруг него лежат две книги, тетрадь, ксерокопии и тарелка с двумя кусочками инари-суши. Краем глаза он видит, как Ацуму спрыгивает со стены и направляется прямиком к суши. 

– Добрый день, Ацуму.

– Здравствуйте, – говорит Ацуму с набитым ртом.

Это еще один обычный день в саду. Уже начинает становиться холоднее, но Кита все еще старается делать любую работу сидя на улице так часто, как только может. Это уже стало привычкой, его утешением – и глубоко в душе он задается вопросом, насколько это связано с Ацуму.

– Мы с друзьями устаиваем завтра вечером званый ужин. Не хотите прийти, Кита-сан?

Кита поднимает взгляд от ноутбука: Ацуму довольно облизывает пальцы, инари-суши как и не было.

– Званый ужин?

Ацуму нетерпеливо кивает.

– Наш круг и наши друзья! Лисье сакэ самое лучшее, а наша еда бесподобна.

– Мне еще нет двадцати одного, и до следующего года мне по закону нельзя пить.

– Угх, – морщится Ацуму.

– А что за повод? – Кита возвращается к докладу.

– Нет никакого особенного повода, это просто дружеская встреча, потому что мы уже давно не собирались и нам захотелось.

– Но я ведь человек, это ничего?

Ацуму пожимает плечами.

– Ну, наверное, вы не умрете – слишком тощий, чтобы приготовить из вас что-нибудь сытное. Но возьмите с собой дораяки вашей бабушки, и тогда, возможно, все будет в порядке.

– Ну вот, так и знал, тебе от меня опять нужна еда.

– Естественно, – ухмыляется Ацуму. – Но если серьезно, как наш гость вы будете в безопасности. Так что скажете, Кита-сан?

Кита прекращает печатать и невидящим взглядом смотрит в экран. Как бы он ни был любопытен, вне всяких сомнений, званые ужины людей и духов кардинально различаются. Это действительно безопасно? Не нарвется ли он на неприятности, если пойдет?

Ацуму, видимо, замечает его сомнения, и потому наклоняется и слегка подталкивает его локтем.

– Кита-сан, – говорит он, – я бы не приглашал вас, будь это опасно. В конце концов, кто тогда будет угощать меня пудингом?

Кита чувствует в груди что-то похожее на облегчение и легко выдыхает – это лучший аргумент из всех. Он улыбается и ерошит волосы Ацуму.

– Хорошо, – произносит он. – Спасибо. Куда мне идти?

Ацуму сияет. Он сует руку в рукав хаори и вытаскивает сложенный лист бумаги. 

– Я нарисовал карту! Так проще. Но не потеряйте ее, иначе не сможете войти внутрь. Для человеческих глаз наше жилище выглядит как большой, старый, заброшенный дом, но пока карта с вами, вы сможете увидеть, как оно на самом деле выглядит.

Кита берет в руки карту и быстро просматривает на случай, если ее совсем нельзя понять – но нет, карта сделана хорошо и вполне читаема. Он с облегчением выдыхает.

– Кита-сан, – недовольно произносит Ацуму.

– Просто проверяю, – отвечает Кита. – Не хочу потеряться. Спасибо, я буду ждать с нетерпением.

– Хмф, – дуется Ацуму. – Может, все-таки, нам вас съесть?

– Как хочешь, – говорит Кита. Он снова ерошит волосы Ацуму, и тот, кажется, хочет возразить, но в итоге угрюмость исчезает с его лица, и он подставляется под прикосновения Киты.

– Ну ладно. Мне надо поскорее закончить это эссе, если я хочу попасть к вам завтра, – говорит Кита, убирая руку. Ацуму выглядит разочарованным.

– Во сколько приходить?

– В любое время после заката, – отвечает Ацуму.

– Хорошо. Тогда до завтра?

– Ага.

Кита переворачивает страницу учебника и роется в стопке ксерокопий, прежде чем напечатать еще несколько предложений. Ацуму все сидит и не двигается, и Ките кажется, что он просто наслаждается тишиной.

Но затем Ацуму наклоняется вперед, берет его руку и кладет себе на голову. Кита, справившись с секундным удивлением, смеется и снова ерошит его волосы.

В конце концов, Ацуму отстраняется, теперь, наверное, удовлетворенный. Он встает, благодарит Киту за еду и уходит.

 

Тем же вечером во время ужина Кита рассказывает бабушке.

– Бабушка, завтра вечером меня не будет за ужином. Я… – Кита колеблется. _Ей не нужно видеть их, чтобы верить._ – Меня пригласили на званый ужин у лисов.

Бабушка выглядит удивленной, и Кита замирает и готовится услышать, что он не может пойти – потому что лисы известные обманщики, правда же? Безопасно ли это, как он познакомился с ними, кто его пригласил, где будет проходить званый ужин? Он думал о том, чтобы солгать ей или сказать полуправду, например: «Я ужинаю с другом и вернусь поздно», но ему кажется неправильным лгать о чем-то настолько важном – он избегал этого всю жизнь.

Но затем ее губы складываются в улыбку, и Кита облегченно выдыхает.

– У твоего дедушки есть красивое кимоно, и я думаю, тебе подойдет, – говорит она. – Хочешь надеть его?

– Да, хочу. Спасибо, – отвечает Кита. Он замолкает на секунду, вспоминая, о чем еще говорил Ацуму, и добавляет:

– Бабушка… Ты не могла бы приготовить дораяки, чтобы я мог взять их с собой?

Она выглядит удивленной.

– Дораяки? На званый ужин?

– Мне сказали, что твои дораяки были довольно популярными.

– Правда? – легко смеется бабушка. – Ну, тогда как я могу отказать в такой просьбе? Я приготовлю их прямо перед твои уходом, чтобы они остались мягкими и свежими.

Кита улыбается.

– Спасибо, бабушка.

Какая-то его часть хочет взять ее с собой – чтобы она познакомилась с духами-лисами, которым нравилась ее еда, чтобы она увидела все краски, которые привнесло в жизнь Киты это знакомство, чтобы лисы могли познакомиться с его любимой бабушкой, которая была добрейшим человеком из всех, кого Кита когда-либо знал…

Но все же, какой бы доброй она ни была, привести ее на встречу лисов, куда она не была приглашена… Кита в глубине души понимает, что это бы вызвало неприятности, с которыми он бы не смог справиться. Он будет присутствовать на ужине от имени своей бабушки, и это лучшее, что он может сделать. Этого достаточно.

И оттого, что она не задает вопросов, кажется, что она тоже это понимает.

Следующим вечером Кита, одетый в черное косодэ, тщательно отутюженные серые хакама и красное хаори с узором из бледных полос, отправляется в путь с огромной тарелкой, полной теплых дораяки, прикрытых пленкой, в одной руке, и картой Ацуму в другой.

Если честно, Ацуму не похож на того, у кого может быть такой красивый почерк. Иероглифы, которыми подписана карта, аккуратные, а линии, показывающие куда идти, ровные и понятные. Ките интересно, чем занимаются лисы – увлекаются ли они каллиграфией и традиционными искусствами, и учился ли этому Ацуму. Может быть, ему стоит у него спросить.

Впереди Кита уже может видеть место сбора, и, как и сказал Ацуму, издалека он выглядит как старый, заброшенный дом. Но когда он подходит ближе, зажигаются огни, и с каждым шагом здание все меньше и меньше кажется разрушенным, пока, наконец, Кита не оказывается перед самым великолепным домом в округе. Он не самый большой, но по-своему захватывает дух. Каждая деревянная поверхность в доме выглядит чистой, блестящей и новой, светильники создают калейдоскоп цвета, сад безупречен. Сквозь открытые двери слышатся смех и звон посуды.

Кита делает глубокий вдох и засовывает карту Ацуму в рукав. Ну что ж, он здесь, на званом ужине у лисов. Все это ему незнакомо, но, как ни странно, он не нервничает.

Он входит через главный вход, и почти сразу же Ацуму оказывается перед ним, одетый в темно-красное кимоно и черное хаори с узором из огромных серых хризантем. Его глаза украшают красные линии, а на лбу красным цветом нарисовано нечто, напоминающее завитки блуждающих огоньков.

– Вы пришли! – восторженно восклицает он. – Кита-сан, у нас сочетающаяся одежда!

Кита мягко улыбается и стягивает обувь.

– И правда.

– А это?..

Кита поднимает руку с тарелкой, и Ацуму хохочет.

– Дораяки! – провозглашает он. – Вы и впрямь их принесли!

– Их приготовила бабушка, – говорит Кита. – Они, наверное, не к месту, но…

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, – Ацуму забирает у него тарелку и тянет внутрь, все еще сияя, словно солнце. – Дораяки вашей бабушки очень популярны среди нас! Я просто не думал, что вы и впрямь их принесете.

Внутри их встречает зал, где состоится ужин. Пол аккуратно и ровно выстлан татами, две дюжины низких столов, рядом с каждым из которых лежит квадратная подушка, выставлены в форме буквы «П», а в середине оставлено пространство, которое, как предполагает Кита, будет как-то использоваться в течение вечера. Каждый стол украшают маленькие керамические миски и блюда, полные искусно сервированной еды. Большинство столов уже занято гостями – все они вроде бы имеют человеческий облик, но если не приглядываться особенно тщательно, то краем глаза можно заметить взмах хвоста или крыльев, необычно длинные ногти, чешуйчатую кожу, рога…

– Кита-сан!

Осаму бросается к ним, заглядывая через плечо Ацуму в тарелку. Как и на Ацуму, на Осаму черное хаори, но с узором из темно-серых полос, а его кимоно темно-синее. Его глаза тоже украшают тонкие красные линии, а на лбу длинный овал.

– Это… дораяки?!

– Отстань, Саму!

– Их приготовила моя бабушка, – говорит Кита, и глаза Осаму становятся круглыми. – Не знаю, как вы хотите их подать, но…

– Конечно же, каждый из гостей получит их на десерт, – говорит Ацуму. – Большинство знает о дораяки вашей бабушки, так что это будет идеально.

– Я отнесу их на кухню, – произносит Осаму.

– Вот уж нет, – протестует Ацуму. – Если ты их возьмешь, то ничего не останется к тому времени, как ты дойдешь до кухни. Их отнесу я…

– Да ты не лучше меня!

– … а ты проводишь Кита-сана к его месту.

– Угх, ладно. Кита-сан, сюда.

Ацуму строит гримасу и выходит из зала. Кита проходит за Осаму, который сажает его рядом с «Аран-куном» – неофициальным лидером лисов. Тот тепло улыбается.

– Не нужно формальностей, – произносит Аран со взмахом руки, стоит Ките кивнуть в знак приветствия. Осаму удаляется, чтобы подлить нескольким гостям сакэ.

– Мы все хорошие друзья. Кстати об этом, спасибо вам за то, что присматриваете за нашим Ацуму. Он, должно быть, доставляет вам много неприятностей?

– Вовсе нет, – отвечает Кита с улыбкой. – Мне очень нравится его компания, правда.

– Он мало о вас говорит, Кита-сама, – произносит лис, сидящий с другой стороны от Арана, Акаги. – Вы будто тайна. Но в последнее время он более веселый, так что спасибо вам.

– Пожалуйста, угощайтесь, – говорит еще один дух-лис рядом с Акаги, Оомими. – Мы с нетерпением ждем того, когда сможем снова насладиться дораяки вашей бабушки, но, если вы голодны, тут есть много другой еды.

– Спасибо за еду, – произносит Кита, склоняя голову, и начинает есть.

Еда и впрямь вкусная: рис, рыба, овощи – как сырые, так и тушеные – грибы, тонкие ломтики мяса, фрукты – все прекрасно сочетается вместе. Это, по-видимому, работа Оомими и Акаги, и они с гордостью об этом говорят.

Кита наконец встречает и остальных из их круга – Гинджиму, Косаку, Рисэки. Они мечутся между собственными тарелками с едой и гостями, которым нужно подливать сакэ. Кита почти не видел Ацуму и Осаму с тех пор, как пришел, и совсем не видел Суну.

– Ацуму и Осаму помогают ему с подготовкой, но они уже почти закончили, – объясняет Аран, когда Кита задает вопрос. – Он покажет нам танец – от человеческих танцев отличается, как мне кажется. Не настолько сложный.

– Суна? Танец? – брови Киты ползут вверх.

Аран кивает.

– Не похоже на него, верно?

– Ну…

– Не волнуйся, все так думают. Но наш Суна любит удивлять гостей.

– А вот это на него похоже.

– Ха! – Аран в одобрении поднимает чашечку с сакэ, Кита в ответ поднимает чашку с чаем.

Проходит почти половина ужина, когда Ацуму наконец садится за стол рядом с Китой.

– Вам весело? – спрашивает он с напряженной улыбкой, и Кита кивает.

– Да. А тебе, Ацуму? Ты поел?

– Все в порядке, мы поели немного до ужина, потому что знали, что будем заняты, – говорит Ацуму. Он наклоняется к Ките и произносит тише: – Я рад, что вы смогли прийти, Кита-сан.

Кита улыбается.

– Спасибо за приглашение.

Ацуму краснеет. 

– Как вы и говорили… Я хотел показать вам свою жизнь за пределами вашего сада. Я подумал, что это как раз хорошая возможность.

– Так и есть, – говорит Кита. – Спасибо.

Ацуму, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, но Оомими касается его плеча и произносит:

– Уже пора.

– О! – Ацуму вскакивает на ноги. – Кита-сан, я скоро вернусь!

– Куда…

Но тот уже убежал.

– Немного красуется, – говорит Оомими, опускаясь на колени рядом со столом Киты, чтобы подлить ему чаю. Кита все же слышит в его голосе нежность. – Суна будет танцевать, а Ацуму и Осаму играть на кото и сякухати.

– Ого, – произносит Кита. – Я не знал, что они умеют. Ацуму не говорил.

– Это на него похоже, да, – кивает Оомими. – Он не очень легко открывается незнакомцам, но если близок с кем-то, разговаривает довольно свободно. Может быть, ему просто было нужно время, – он замолкает. – Может, он не говорил вам, чтобы удивить.

Аран встает у свободного пространства между столами и откашливается. Гудящий зал тут же замирает в предвкушении – все смотрят на него.

– Мы благодарим вас за то, что пришли к нам сегодня, – произносит Аран. – Всегда приятно вот так провести вечер с друзьями. Пожалуйста, продолжайте трапезу, а мы развлечем вас музыкой и танцами. Отдыхайте и наслаждайтесь, – он кланяется и отходит обратно к своему месту.

Ацуму и Осаму снова появляются в зале и встают туда, где только что стоял Аран. Ацуму ставит на пол прекрасное 13-струнное кото и садится перед ним на колени, Осаму остается стоять, держа в руках длинную, толстую бамбуковую флейту. Суна выходит вслед за ними, и Кита едва может узнать в нем того нахального лиса, который не так давно сидел на стене его сада. Он медленно выходит на середину свободного пространства между столами, и выглядит так стоически, и держит себя с таким достоинством, которое, думает Кита, должно действовать удушающее на кого-то вроде него. По тихим смешкам Арана и Акаги он понимает, что прав.

Суна выглядит потрясающе. На нем хакама белого цвета, мягко переходящего в серый, с бледным узором из ромбов, и простое серое косодэ, однако его хаори, несомненно красивое, выглядит необычно: с более длинными рукавами и с узором из летящих белых журавлей, перемежающихся большими, яркими цветами. Его глаза и лоб тоже украшают красные линии, но более затейливые и искусно нарисованные, чем у остальных. Две длинные, тонкие гирлянды из цветов прикреплены к его волосам и спускаются к левому плечу. В каждой руке он держит по вееру, наполовину золотому, наполовину красному.

Он кланяется гостям, и Кита осознает, что задержал дыхание. Осаму подносит флейту к губам и начинает играть, звучит первая нота, и Кита выдыхает. Ему кажется, что вместе с ним выдыхает весь зал. Когда кото Ацуму издает первые звуки, Суна поднимает один веер к лицу и начинает танец.

Мелодия медленная и кажется грустной, Кита ее не знает, но, видимо, духи знают: он видит, как одна из них, та, что с рогами, прижимает к груди руки и вздыхает, узнавая мелодию.

Суна изящен, и Кита не может вспомнить, почему когда-то думал иначе. Он делает шаг, поворачивается, наклоняется, веера пляшут в его руках, а хаори развевается вокруг него, будто оно сделано из света, а не из ткани. Он цвет и грация, захватившие внимание всего зала.

Но тот, на кого Кита смотрит почти так же часто, как на Суну, это Ацуму. Ацуму, который растворен в музыке, с мягким выражением лица, склоненной головой и пальцами, трогающими струны кото так ловко, будто для него это естественно, будто это все, что важно для него в этот момент. Сам Кита не играет на музыкальных инструментах, но может представить годы и годы репетиций, долгие часы, в которые Ацуму выкладывался на полную, чтобы добиться нужного звучания. За всю песню Ацуму ни разу не поднимает головы, мир для него как будто перестает существовать, хотя глаза Осаму то и дело поднимаются к Суне, танцующем перед ними.

Песня заканчивается, раздаются аплодисменты. В глазах некоторых духов стоят слезы. Лицо Суны снова прикрыто одним из его вееров, а Ацуму и Осаму обмениваются взглядами и кивают.

Вторая песня звучит гораздо живее, счастливее, Суна танцует быстрее, его веера постоянно вращаются, хаори вспыхивает вокруг него водоворотом красок. Гости вокруг снова вспоминают о еде, пересмеиваются с соседями, и Кита тоже возвращается к еде, доедая мясо с грибами и беря овощи. За едой он немного разговаривает с духом-змеем, что сидит рядом с ним – тот путешествует по стране и специализируется на продаже лекарств для духов, – а затем с тануки, выходцем из семьи торговцев чаем.

Все это время Ацуму все такой же: искусно играет на кото, будто это единственное, что сейчас происходит в мире. Дважды во время танца Суна приближается к близнецам и машет веером в их направлении, ухмыляясь и напоминая Ките об их первой встрече. Он видит в глазах Осаму улыбку, но Ацуму не уделяет им никакого внимания.

Когда заканчивается эта песня, аплодисменты звучат громче, Суна низко кланяется гостям, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Ацуму мягко отодвигает кото в сторону и встает, Осаму кладет сякухати в футляр, который достает из рукава.

– Кита-сан! – произносит Ацуму, снова садясь рядом с ним за столом. – Что думаете? Вам понравилось?

– Да, это было красиво, – отвечает Кита. – Ты раньше ничего не говорил об игре на кото.

Ацуму пожимает плечами и выглядит немного застенчивым, когда говорит:

– Я хотел вас удивить.

Кита улыбается.

– Я тронут. Видно, что ты вложил в это много усилий.

Лицо Ацуму освещается улыбкой, и он начинает краснеть.

– А что вы думаете об игре Саму на сякухати? Он поначалу не был заинтересован, пока я не убедил его давным-давно…

– Прости, что? Цуму, я помню совсем другое, – Осаму внезапно появляется у них за спиной и садится рядом, косясь на Ацуму. – Изначально мы оба играли на кото, но я был лучше…

– Не был.

– … поэтому ты продолжил практиковаться, но затем я начал учиться игре на сякухати, и так все и осталось.

Осаму смотрит в сторону Киты и говорит:

– У Цуму легких не хватит, чтобы играть на флейте.

Ацуму открывает рот, готовый протестовать, когда третий голос произносит:

– Знаешь, Осаму, когда ты начал учиться играть на сякухати, ты был похож на курицу, трясущую головой.

Все трое поднимают голову и видят Суну, который стоит, наклонившись и уперев руки в бока. Он сменил свое цветастое хаори на простое черное, а также вынул гирлянды цветов  
из волос, но замысловатые красные узоры все еще раскрашивают его лицо. Он снова ухмыляется, и Осаму легонько ударяет его.

– Мне понравилось ваше представление, – говорит Кита. – Спасибо вам.

– Да не за что. Суна обожает выпендриваться, – говорит Осаму.

– Кто бы говорил, – парирует Суна.

За дальними столами один из гостей с крыльями зовет Суну, и они вместе с Осаму уходят, чтобы пообщаться с ним. Ацуму придвигается ближе к Ките.

– Хотите послушать какую-нибудь песню? – спрашивает он, и Кита в ответ качает головой.

– Я, кажется, не знаю ни одной песни духов.

– Тогда я что-нибудь сыграю попозже. Послушаете, ладно? – просит Ацуму.

– Конечно, – отвечает Кита, и Ацуму в ответ широко улыбается.

Пытаться увязать его нынешнего с тем лисом, что играл на кото всего несколько минут назад, кажется странным – невероятно, что Ацуму может выглядеть таким разным. То он кажется серьезным и собранным, то улыбается вот так, будто впитал в себя всю радость мира.

Каждый раз, когда они видятся, он узнает об Ацуму что-нибудь новое, и он благодарен за это. 

За оставшийся вечер Ацуму играет еще две песни: одна из них сольная, с приятным мотивом, который навевает Ките мысли о конце весны и начале лета; во второй раз к нему присоединяется Косаку, играющий на небольшой флейте, названия которой Кита не знает. Затем выходит Аран и мастерски исполняет на сямисэне две песни. Один раз ему аккомпанирует Рисэки, также играющий на сякухати. Некоторые гости выходят в центр зала, чтобы потанцевать. Дораяки бабушки Киты подаются на маленькой тарелке каждому гостю и получают очень теплые отзывы. Осаму и Суна устраивают игру на выпивание, которая длится не очень долго, и скоро они оба прислоняются друг к другу головами и начинают пьяно шептать и хихикать.

Уже почти час ночи, когда Кита собирается уходить. Ацуму провожает его.

– Спасибо за сегодня, – произносит Кита, надевая обувь.

– Спасибо, что пришли, – отвечает, улыбаясь, Ацуму. – Вы же придете еще раз, да?

Кита улыбается в ответ.

– С удовольствием… Если только меня не съедят.

– Ха! Ну, я думаю, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать.

Он машет рукой, и Кита поворачивается и уходит.

Позже, в тишине своей комнаты, надев пижаму, Кита, усталый, но довольный, кладет карту Ацуму рядом со своей подушкой и засыпает. Во сне он видит, как лисы танцуют на струнах кото, а журавли играют на сямисэне.

 

– Бабушка просила узнать, не хотите ли вы, чтобы она снова приготовила дораяки, – говорит Кита.

Ацуму, Аран и Гинджима, которые пришли его навестить несколько дней спустя после званого ужина, оживляются, хоть Аран и пытается выглядеть безразличным.

– Это очень мило с ее стороны, но если она занята или устает, ей не стоит беспокоиться о нас, – отвечает Аран.

– Я скажу ей, – отвечает Кита.

Сегодня снова прохладно. Кита взял перерыв от учебы, и они вчетвером сидят на веранде, наслаждаясь чаем и жареными каштанами. Аран вынудил Киту принять коробку с домашними соленьями и бутылочку сакэ, чтобы отблагодарить бабушку Киты.

– Мы с Акаги готовили, – объясняет Аран, когда Кита поворачивает в руках красивую темно-коричневую керамическую бутыль. – Оно не очень крепкое и довольно сладкое – мы подумали, такое вашей бабушке понравится больше, но если нет, дайте нам знать, и мы принесем вам другое.

– Думаю, оно идеально подойдет, – улыбается Кита. – Спасибо.

– Сколько воспоминаний! Я так давно здесь не был, – говорит Гинджима, оглядываясь вокруг с теплотой в глазах. – Мы с вашим прадедушкой много играли в шахматы, хотя я никогда не был в них очень-то хорош. Он пытался научить меня всевозможным стратегиям, но, если честно, я просто наслаждался его компанией.

– Ты все время пытался его куда-нибудь вытащить, – кивает Аран, – но он больше любил книги и был более упрямым, чем другие.

– А помнишь тот раз, когда Суна стащил одну из его книг и грозился выбросить ее в реку, если он не придет, чтобы помешать ему? – ухмыляясь, спрашивает Ацуму.

Гинджима смеется в ответ:

– А он просто сел на колени посреди дороги и сидел, пока Суна не сдался и не вернул ему книгу! Я никогда не видел Суну таким поникшим.

Они ударяются в воспоминания, рассказывая Ките истории о шалостях, от которых иногда страдал его прадедушка, и это еще один прекрасный, неспешный день…

К сожалению, у Киты еще есть дела.

– Тогда, не смеем вас больше задерживать, Кита-сама, – говорит с усмешкой Аран, когда Кита извиняется перед ними. – Спасибо за каштаны и за чай.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто «Кита», – отвечает он. – Простите, что прерываю вас, но мне правда нужно кое-что закончить за сегодня. Не стесняйтесь приходить снова, если захотите.

– Не нужно извиняться, – произносит Аран, взмахивая рукой. Все трое поднимаются.

– Мне интересно, – говорит Кита, поддаваясь своему любопытству, – могу ли я прийти к вам в гости? Я имею в виду, в обычный день. Это возможно?

В ответ на это Ацуму с нетерпением смотрит на Арана .Тот потирает подбородок, размышляя.

– Думаю, проблем быть не должно, – отвечает Аран. – Хотя людям сложно нас найти…

– Я нарисовал карту, – говорит Ацуму. – Но это подходило только для ужина.

– Надо поискать ненужный пестик на кухне, – задумчиво говорит Гинджима. – Если к нему есть подходящая ступа, то это должно сработать, верно?

– Я посмотрю! – восклицает Ацуму, и, прежде чем кто-то успевает сказать хоть слово, он убегает через ограду, и только лисий хвост мелькает за ним.

– Ну право слово, – произносит Аран. Гинджима вздыхает, а Кита подавляет смех. – Он останется здесь жить, если вы не будет осторожны, Кита.

Они уходят, снова поблагодарив его, и Кита уносит внутрь чашки и миску, но вскоре появляется Ацуму. Он стучит в окно, выходящее в сад.

– Что это за штука с пестиком и ступой? – спрашивает Кита, снова выходя наружу.

Ацуму хватает его руку и вкладывает в нее маленький старый деревянный пестик. На одном конце у него небольшое отверстие, куда просунут красный шнур.

– Дерево, из которого сделан этот пестик, росло в горах. Глина, из которой сделана ступа, была взята из почвы, на которой росло это дерево. Это парный набор!

Ацуму делает шаг назад, явно довольный собой. 

– Пока у нас в доме хранится ступа, вы сможете его найти, если у вас с собой будет пестик.

– Что? Я правда могу его взять? – спрашивает Кита, смотря на пестик. – Это, кажется, важная вещь.

Улыбка Ацуму чуть блекнет. Он опускает глаза и бормочет:

– Это вы важны, Кита-сан.

– Ацуму…

– Все в порядке, правда. Это Оомими-сан сказал мне отдать его вам. Он сказал, у него еще много историй о вашем прадедушке, которые он бы хотел рассказать, и велел пригласить вас как-нибудь на чай. Так что… – смотрит на него с надеждой Ацуму, – вы ведь придете, правда?

Впервые Кита получает от лисов что-то материальное. Была, конечно, карта Ацуму, но это казалось чем-то более личным, только между ними двумя, учитывая, что тогда он еще не знал большинство остальных лисов.

Но все же они дали ему гораздо больше: истории о днях, что уже прошли; ночь, когда он мог сам убедиться в их гостеприимстве – ночь, наполненную музыкой, танцами и вкусной едой; теплую компанию в холодные дни; приглашение, позволяющее ему провести с ними больше времени.

Он ждет этого с нетерпением.

– Конечно, приду, – говорит Кита, улыбаясь, одной рукой сжимая пестик, а другую протягивая, чтобы потрепать волосы Ацуму. – Спасибо, Ацуму.

Щеки Ацуму окрашиваются в розовый, он вежливо склоняет голову, но Кита все равно видит улыбку на его лице.

 

Когда Кита приходит к ним на следующей неделе на обед после своих утренних занятий в университете – в руках у него пакет с двумя коробками огромных рисовых крекеров со вкусом кальмара – он никак не ожидает увидеть быстрый проблеск чего-то, проносящегося мимо него из дома, и бросившегося вслед Ацуму, который, чуть не опрокидывая Киту, потрясает метлой и кричит: «Не думай, что я не сдеру с тебя шкуру живьем, глупый кролик!». Осаму следует за ним, тоже держа в руках метлу.

– Здесь неподалеку живет семья кроликов, – весело поясняет Акаги, когда изумленный Кита заходит в дом. – У них дважды в год проходят обряды инициации: юные кролики должны пробраться к нам в дом и стащить что-нибудь. Этот украл старый амулет, который мы получили от храма. На самом деле мы дружим с их главой, так что они всегда возвращают то, что украли, но и Ацуму, и Осаму ненавидят проигрывать, поэтому пытаются усложнить для кроликов задачу. Впрочем, заходите. Хотите чаю?

– Да, пожалуйста, – отвечает Кита. – Спасибо за приглашение.

Акаги только машет рукой.

– Не нужно быть таким вежливым! Нам нравится, когда кто-то заходит.

Аран и Гинджима суетятся вокруг крекеров, а потом с тем, какой чай подать, пока с кухни не приходит Оомими и не напоминает, что их еще ждет обед.

– Вы всегда слишком быстро съедаете угощения. Почему вы не можете есть помедленнее? – журит их Оомими, и они _почти_ выглядят пристыженными.

Стол, за который они садятся, низкий и сделан из дерева кэйяки, вокруг лежит дюжина подушек различных цветов и с различными узорами. Лисы ставят на стол несколько мисок с рисом и большие блюда. Еда выглядит так же красиво и вкусно, как и на званом ужине.

К тому моменту, как близнецы возвращаются со своей охоты кроликов, все уже сидят. Судя по хмурому лицу Ацуму, и неудовлетворенному – Осаму, она не увенчалась успехом.

– О! Кита-сан, – произносит Осаму, и Ацуму вздрагивает, явно только что его заметив. – Когда вы пришли?

– Вы оба пронеслись прямо мимо него, когда кролик сбежал, – отвечает с усмешкой Акаги. – Даже не заметили! Ну же, садитесь, давайте уже есть.

Ацуму быстро устремляется к месту рядом с Китой. Осаму закатывает глаза и садится рядом с Косаку.

– Попробуйте рыбу на гриле, Кита, – говорит Оомими, указывая на второе по размеру блюдо. – Рисэки поймал ее сегодня и приготовил, выглядит замечательно.

Сидящий рядом с ним Рисэки давится рисом и заливается краской. Кита слегка улыбается.

– Спасибо за еду, – говорит он, остальные повторяют его слова и начинают есть.

Они разговаривают, едят и пьют. Похоже, Кита пришел как раз вовремя: завтра Оомими и Суна отправятся в горы, чтобы закупить целебные травы. Остальные утверждают, что Оомими в этом эксперт, а Суна что-то вроде его ученика. Аран вместе с Осаму, Косаку и Рисэки на день отправятся в соседнюю префектуру («Мы просто воспользуемся поездом» – говорит Ките Аран) для того, чтобы выразить уважение недавно избранному главе большой группы тануки, которые являются их друзьями. Гинджима пойдет навестить кузин, у одной из которых недавно родилась дочь. Таким образом, дома из лисов останутся только Акаги и Ацуму.

– Если вам интересно, – полушутя-полусерьезно говорит Ките Акаги, – то да, я беспокоюсь, что Ацуму подожжет дом, как только я отвернусь.

– Акаги-сан! – громко возмущается Ацуму, и Суна давится супом, заходясь смехом. Виновато ухмыляясь, Акаги подцепляет палочками с тарелки в середине стола огромный кусок жареной курицы и кладет его в миску надувшегося Ацуму. 

– Ну ладно, ладно, Ацуму, – говорит он. – Подумай лучше обо всех тех вкусностях, которые мы будем есть на обед, пока остальных не будет дома!

– Даже не думай о том, чтобы обчистить кладовую, Акаги, – говорит Оомими, опуская чашку с чаем, – или мне придется распродать кучу твоих вещей, чтобы заплатить за еду.

– О, не беспокойся о нас, – подмигивает Акаги Ацуму, который ухмыляется в ответ, жуя курицу.

– Пожалуйста, приходите завтра на обед, – говорит Ките Аран. – Вы, наверное, наша последняя надежда на то, что дом не спалят.

– Простите, но завтра у меня весь день занятия.

– Ну, попробовать стоило.

Акаги щелчком отправляет в Арана кусочек упавшего на стол гриба.

Когда обед окончен, а тарелки и миски убраны, Гинджима выкладывает в чистую тарелку рисовые крекеры, принесенные Китой, а Косаку доливает всем чай. После нескольких минут разговора, Кита и Ацуму берут свои чашки и более маленькие тарелки с несколькими крекерами и идут на веранду, выходящую в сад. Воздух прохладный и свежий, и Кита сжимает в руках теплую чашку.

– Ты же не слишком переживаешь, что дал этому кролику сбежать, так ведь? – спрашивает Кита, когда они садятся, и Ацуму хмыкает.

– Конечно, нет! – отвечает тот. – Мы с Саму дали ему фору. Мы _позволили_ ему уйти.

– Ммм, ясно.

– Мы легко могли его поймать, если бы захотели.

– Ага.

Ацуму хмурится и бормочет: «Глупый кролик», и раздраженно пьет чай. Кита улыбается и подталкивает к нему тарелку с крекерами.

– Забудь об этом, Ацуму.

– Угу, – Ацуму принимается за крекер. – Это мне напомнило о том разе, когда мы с Саму преследовали другого кролика, потому что он украл струну моего кото. Ваш прадедушка тогда тоже сказал забыть об этом. Я сердился, пока он не дал мне немного данго, которые приготовила ваша прабабушка.

Кита легко смеется.

– Да, это выглядит похоже.

– Кита-сан, – кривит лицо Ацуму.

– Ты скучаешь по ним? По моим прадедушке с прабабушкой? – спрашивает Кита.

– Хм… как бы сказать… – теперь Ацуму задумчиво смотрит на чашку, поглаживая бока большими пальцами. – Может быть?

– Вы все много о них рассказываете, – уточняет Кита. – Вы многое вспоминаете.

– Ради вас, – говорит Ацуму. – Мы говорим о них ради вас, Кита-сан, – он улыбается и отодвигает чашку, и, не сводя глаз с Киты, подтягивает к себе колени.

– Нам не нужно что-то вроде воспоминаний, – продолжает он. – Все мы давно это выучили. Мы всегда смотрим в настоящее и будущее. Это наш путь. Так что… Может, я и впрямь скучаю по вашим прадедушке и прабабушке, но я не могу слишком много думать об этом.

Желудок Киты делает небольшой кувырок, и он спрашивает:

– А по мне ты будешь скучать, когда меня не станет?

Теперь Ацуму отводит взгляд, смотря в сад.

– Буду, – отвечает он. Его голос звучит обычно, но то, как улыбка выцветает с его лица, говорит о многом. – Но я живу достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что время – лучший лекарь, и, как и все, кто был до вас, вы станете счастливым воспоминанием – кусочком прошлого – а я двинусь дальше. 

– Вам не нужны воспоминания, – повторяет Кита.

– Как-то так, – мягче отвечает Ацуму. – Иногда мне кажется, что это хорошая концепция жизни, но иногда я думаю, это потому, что у нас просто нет выбора. 

Они какое-то время молчат. Ацуму снова берет в руки чашку и с изяществом пьет чай, и Кита следует его примеру. Они молча едят крекеры.

Кита думает о том, каково это – жить вечно, смотреть, как мир продолжает движение, пока время остается недвижимым; он чувствует, что необъятность этой идеи переполнит его, если он будет слишком сильно задумываться. 

Он человек, смертный, и это не то, о чем ему следует думать.

Он протягивает руку и ерошит волосы Ацуму, а Ацуму наклоняет голову, посылая ему знакомую улыбку – и Кита хватается за это, старается думать об этом.

 

Приходит зима, и Кита заболевает в первую же неделю, валится с температурой, ознобом и ощущением, будто его горло взрезано изнутри. Совсем не вовремя – скоро ему сдавать два задания по специальности. Бабушка суетится и дает ему разные домашние лекарства, например, горячий напиток из меда и лимона. Но они оба знают, что все, что он может сделать, это отоспаться.

Вечером Кита оставляет для Ацуму тарелку с мандарином, потому что не сделать этого не может. Они не виделись почти неделю, потому что он делал задания для университета и пытался при этом отмахнуться от болезненного ощущения, усиливающегося в горле. Он знает, что тут ничего не поделаешь, знает, что здоровье и учеба важнее, но ноющий голос в его голове продолжает выражать надежды, что Ацуму не сильно расстроится.

Кита пытается делать другие задания, но сдается, когда у него кончается медово-лимонный чай. Лежа на футоне, он беспокойно ворочается, неспособный найти подходящую позу для сна – он давно уже так серьезно не болел. Наконец, он устраивается на боку, и то погружается в сон, то выныривает из него, чувствуя то жар, то холод. Это пройдет, он знает, но сейчас минуты тянутся как часы.

В какой-то момент кто-то прокрадывается на цыпочках в тишине ночи и садится рядом с ним. Кита в полусне понимает, что это не бабушка. Он сонно открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на человека, и в лунном свете, просачивающемся сквозь занавески, он видит Ацуму, смотрящего на него с мрачным выражением лица.

– Вы, люди, такие хрупкие, – бормочет он.

«Я болею, а не умираю» – хочет ответить Кита. Но затем Ацуму протягивает руку и мягко кладет холодную ладонь на его горячий лоб. Кита закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

– Ацуму, – хрипит Кита. Он хочет извиниться за то, что заставил его волноваться – потому как зачем еще Ацуму заходить к нему в комнату вот так? Он хочет попросить прощения за то, что не оставлял ему угощение, как раньше, за то, что не сидел вместе с Ацуму на крыльце и они не могли насладиться вместе тишиной, как всегда, за то, что не приходил к лисам домой с дораяки, за то…

– Отдыхайте, Кита-сан, – шепчет Ацуму.

Он убирает руку, в воздухе что-то меняется, и на секунду Ките кажется, что Ацуму исчез. Но он все еще здесь, просто… не в той форме, в которой Кита привык его видеть.

Что-то гораздо более маленькое ступает на футон, и, подталкивая и извиваясь, проскальзывает ему под руки. Что-то вроде собаки, или кошки, или…

Лиса.

Даже с затуманенным температурой разумом Кита смутно замечает, что его шерсть гладкая и мягкая – это нормально для лиса? Он никогда раньше не трогал лис. Наверное, ему нужно будет спросить как-нибудь… но ведь Ацуму и не обычный лис. Это будет считаться? Ах, кто знает…

Он чувствует, как ровно дышит Ацуму, и сжимает руки чуть крепче, прижимая его ближе к груди. Ацуму теплый, успокаивающий, и Ките хочется что-то сказать, но прежде, чем он может сформулировать связное предложение, он погружается в крепкий сон без сновидений.

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, Ацуму нет. Нет и температуры, и ощущения, будто в горле ножи. Он еще простужен, но теперь чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

Мандарин, который он оставлял, все еще лежит на тарелке, когда Кита приходит забрать ее.

 

Еще через день Кита, наконец, полностью выздоравливает. Бабушка недоумевает, но явно чувствует облегчение, протягивая ему еще одну чашку медово-лимонного напитка. Кита принимает ее с благодарностью и возвращается к своим заданиям. Сейчас в его голове, к счастью, прояснилось, и он никогда раньше не чувствовал такой радости, восстановившись после болезни.

Раз за разом его мысли возвращаются к лису, прижатому к его груди во сне, и раз за разом ему приходится исправлять ошибки в своем сочинении, когда он случайно печатает слово «лис» там, где его не должно было быть.

Позже, чтобы устроить себе перерыв и размять ноги, он идет в сад и начинает подметать опавшие листья. Ките кажется, будто он не делал этого уже очень давно. Он глубоко вдыхает морозный воздух.

– Выглядите бодрым, – звучит знакомый голос со стены сада. Кита поднимает взгляд и улыбается.

– Здравствуй, Ацуму.

– День прекрасный, верно?

– Судя по небу, скоро пойдет снег.

– Сарказм, Кита-сан! Это вы, люди, его придумали! И почему же я, лис, в этом лучше вас?

Улыбка Киты становится шире, и он качает головой.

– Спасибо, что остался со мной на ночь, – говорит он. Ацуму ухмыляется.

– А? О чем вы говорите, Кита-сан? – отвечает он. – У вас были галлюцинации из-за температуры?

– Может быть, – говорит Кита. – Но просто на всякий случай я оставил для тебя еще один пудинг, чтобы отблаго…

– Где?!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ацуму спрыгивает со стены и направляется прямо к тарелке, стоящей на веранде, на которой оставлены две баночки пудинга и ложка. Кита не может сдержать смех, глядя, как Ацуму жадно поглощает первый пудинг с выражением чистого блаженства на лице.

Кита продолжает подметать двор, Ацуму смотрит на него, пока ест свое угощение. День стоит прекрасный.

От внимания Киты не ускользает, что сегодня Ацуму заглянул к нему, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, прежде чем отправиться куда-то еще. В любой другой день Ацуму бы набросился на еду, едва успев поздороваться. Кита прячет улыбку и не поднимает эту тему – это секрет, который он сохранит.

 

Одним не столь холодным зимним днем Кита, укутавшись, сидит на веранде и занимается каллиграфией, выписывая из книги пословицы. Бабушка – рядом с ним, разбирает высушенные лекарственные травы, которые она только что купила. Ацуму сидит на стене сада и молча наблюдает за ними вот уже несколько минут. Это необычно. Как правило, он не болтается вокруг Киты, если тот не один, и уж точно не так долго.

– Кита-сан, – наконец произносит Ацуму, и Кита бросает на него взгляд. – Скажите вашей бабушке не ходить завтра на рынок. Произойдет авария. Никто серьезно не пострадает, но все же будут мелкие травмы.

Кита в ответ только удивленно моргает и таращится на него. Видя, что сообщение получено, Ацуму встает и спрыгивает со стены, уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.

– Шин-чан? – бабушкин голос заставляет его вздрогнуть и посмотреть на нее. – На что ты смотришь?

– Эм… нет, просто… думал… – произносит Кита, слабо взмахивая рукой в сторону бумаги. Остаток дня он едва ли пишет что-то еще, слишком увлеченный тем, что сказал ему Ацуму.

Какой предлог ему использовать? Он мог бы предложить бабушке купить продукты где-нибудь в другом месте, но все знают, что на рынке продается все самое дешевое и свежее. Он мог бы организовать для них поездку на весь день, но он все еще студент, которому нужно ходить в университет, и у него не так много денег. Может, они могли бы поехать на поезде в центр, чтобы погулять, но его бабушка не очень-то любит суету города…

Может быть…

Кита вспоминает званый ужин у лис: кимоно его дедушки, предоставленное ему без вопросов, тарелку дораяки, приготовленных без лишней суеты, понимающую улыбку его бабушки. Ложь и полуправда умирают у него внутри.

Тем же вечером они собираются готовить карри. Бабушка нарезает курицу, Кита очищает помидоры и морковь.

– Бабушка, – тихо произносит он. – Ты можешь пойти на рынок в другой день? Не завтра?

Бабушка перестает готовить.

– Почему, Шин-чан?

Кита не сразу отвечает, начиная нарезать морковь. Стук ножа по доске звучит, словно стаккато.

– Думаю, – медленно говорит он, – завтра для этого не самый хороший день.

– Да? Погода будет плохой?

– Не погода, – отвечает Кита. – Или именно она?.. В любом случае, может, тебе пойти послезавтра?

Он чувствует на себе ее взгляд, но не поднимает глаз. Не говоря больше ничего, он заканчивает нарезать морковь на ровные кружочки и принимается за картофель.

– Хорошо, – говорит бабушка, и Кита, наконец, смотрит на нее – она улыбается. – Я пойду на рынок послезавтра. У нас все равно еще есть продукты для завтрашнего ужина.

На следующий день они слышат новости от бабушкиной подруги: из-за того, что водитель не сбавил скорость на повороте, он потерял управление, машину занесло, и она врезалась в два прилавка на краю рынка. Никто серьезно не пострадал, не считая нескольких царапин и синяков, но капот машины и прилавки сильно помялись.

– Хорошо, что ты сказал мне не ходить на рынок! – говорит бабушка Киты с облегчением на лице, кладя руку ему на щеку. – Боги наблюдают, верно?

Кита улыбается в ответ. Ему кажется, краешком глаза он видит лисий хвост, исчезающий из сада.

– Наверное, – говорит он.

 

Следующие пару дней Ацуму не приходит. Кита особо об этом не задумывается и продолжает жить своей обычной жизнью: ходит в университет, выполняет домашние задания, время от времени ходит куда-нибудь пообедать с друзьями, помогает бабушке по дому, занимается каллиграфией.

Проходит почти две недели, от него все еще нет вестей, и Кита начинает беспокоиться. Угощение, которое он оставляет, лежит нетронутым. Ни один лис не приходит, когда он занимается домашними делами или сидит на веранде и работает.

Ацуму в порядке?

Кита старается не слишком думать о чем-то плохом, что могло случиться – он же дух-лис, что вообще может с ним произойти? – но решает убедиться сам.

Как-то утром, когда он не так занят, он берет пестик, который ему подарили лисы, кладет его в карман и отправляется к ним. Но, когда он приходит туда, великолепного, ухоженного дома, к которому он привык, нет – это захудалое, заброшенное и пустующее здание – точно такое же, каким оно выглядело издалека в день званого ужина. Кита хмурится и рассматривает пестик, но с ним все в порядке, и это точно тот самый пестик, который ему дали. Что же здесь произошло?

Он ступает на территорию дома – на разбросанную гальку, нестриженую траву и снег – и медленно обходит дом кругом, внимательно прислушиваясь к любому шуму, но стоит устрашающая тишина. Сжимая пестик в кулаке, Кита снимает обувь и входит через главные двери, ступая по пыльным татами, аккуратно обходит сломанные перегородки, осколки разбитой посуды, мебель, которую, кажется, не сдвигали с места годами…

Он стоит в центре зала, в котором лисы проводили шумный званый ужин, но не чувствует ничего. 

– Ацуму? – зовет он. – Осаму? Суна? Аран? Вы здесь?

Никого.

Он еще раз осматривается кругом, но не находит ничего. Кита уходит оттуда, чувствуя смятение и что-то похожее на печаль и отчаяние – он не знает, что делать дальше. К кому он может обратиться? Духи, по-видимому, считают его слишком пугающим, чтобы находиться рядом с ним. Он никогда не видел никого кроме лисов, духов, с которыми он общался на ужине и того проблеска, бывшего убегавшим кроликом. Он мог бы попробовать снова найти тех духов, но ради всего святого, откуда ему хотя бы начать?

Он возвращается домой и занимается своими делами, но продолжает думать о пропавших лисах и заброшенном доме вплоть до наступления ночи, когда он лежит в постели, завернутый в одеяло. Он оставил на веранде тарелку с пудингом, но он думает, что утром найдет ее на том же месте нетронутой. Сегодня ночью холодно, и он думает об Ацуму, прижатом к нему, теплом и мягком…

Он проваливается в беспокойный сон, и не помнит потом, что ему снилось.

 

На следующее утро пудинг, который он оставил снаружи, действительно все еще там – так же, как и Осаму, который сидит на веранде. На секунду, в которую его сердце словно останавливается, Ките кажется, что это Ацуму, и он разочарован тем, что ошибся. Но, тем не менее, он чувствует облегчение при виде духа-лиса. Это странная смесь эмоций.

– Можно это съесть? – с надеждой указывает на пудинг Осаму, и Кита негромко смеется. 

– Конечно, – Кита садится рядом с ним и смотрит, как тот набрасывается на еду – блаженство на его лице идентично тому, что проступает на лице Ацуму, когда он ест что-нибудь вкусное. В груди у Киты все как-то странно сжимается, и он отворачивается. 

Спустя некоторое время Осаму опускает тарелку и ложку – он вылизал их дочиста – и смотрит в сад. Идет несильный снег, и Осаму смотрит, как он падает, с почти безмятежным выражением на его обычно невозмутимом лице. Он совсем не похож на Ацуму.

– Ацуму разбил ступу, – наконец произносит Осаму, и Кита удивленно таращится в ответ. – Ступу, которая была в наборе с пестиком, который мы вам дали – он разбил ее и выбросил осколки. Вот почему вы не смогли увидеть наш дом, когда приходили вчера.

– Вы были там? – спрашивает Кита. – Я звал вас.

Осаму кивает.

– И мы вас слышали, но не могли отозваться. Все совсем по-другому, когда вы находитесь на нашей земле без пестика – это словно иное измерение. Думаю, это все равно что находится в другом мире. Тогда пестик что-то вроде ключа? Вот почему сейчас мы с вами можем разговаривать – мы не у нас дома. 

– Ацуму разбил ступу специально? – спрашивает Кита.

– Да.

– Он в порядке?

– Не уверен, – отвечает Осаму. Он прячет руки в рукава своего хаори и смотрит на Киту с выражением, которое трудно различить. – Он ведь велел вам передать вашей бабушке, чтобы она не ходила на рынок, верно? – дождавшись кивка Киты, Осаму продолжает: – Мы, духи-лисы, иногда можем предсказывать будущие события. Более старые и могущественные среди нас способны делать это немного чаще. Но мы ничего не делаем исходя из этих предсказаний – мы научены тому, что жизнь имеет свои заданные пути и что вмешательство может все только ухудшить, или, в лучшем случае, ничего не изменится. Полагаю, это можно назвать предназначением или судьбой.

– Никто не знает, произошло ли бы что-нибудь с вашей бабушкой в тот день, но Цуму понимает, как она важна для вас, и потому действовал наперед, просто на всякий случай. Но теперь, когда он сделал это, теперь, когда вы знаете, это может повлечь за собой новые проблемы. Например, есть истории о духах – или людях, одержимых духами или же попавших под их влияние – которые могли предсказывать будущее и получать из этого выгоду. Но когда случалось что-то плохое, а они не смогли этого предсказать, или людям не нравилось предсказание, те отворачивались от них. У нас есть друзья, которые пострадали от этого.

– Цуму… не имеет близких связей с кем-то вне нашего круга. Он замкнут в себе, – Осаму на секунду сжимает губы, собираясь с мыслями. – Я не совсем уверен, почему – может, он не хочет, чтобы его ранили, но я думаю, в основном он просто любит быть сам по себе. Он много времени проводит в одиночестве, иногда играет на кото и занимается каллиграфией. За многие годы вы один из очень немногих, кто смог сблизиться с ним.

– Думаю, – говорит Осаму нахмурившемуся Ките, – Цуму беспокоится, что не сможет предупреждать вас каждый раз, и вы возненавидите его за это, когда случится что-то плохое. Кроме того, он не хотел молчать об этом и беспокоился о том, что ваша бабушка могла получить травмы из-за аварии, а он бы ничего не мог с этим сделать, – вздыхает он и добавляет: – Хотя мне не хочется этого признавать, Цуму могущественный дух, но он не уверен, как это отразится на вас.

– Он поэтому меня избегает? – тихо спрашивает Кита. Осаму кивает.

– Вы очень важны для него, Кита-сан… но он испуган и расстроен, и он сохраняет дистанцию. Поэтому он разбил ступу – он думает, так будет лучше.

– Разве это так? – спрашивает Кита, и на лице Осаму почти появляется улыбка. – Ты пришел только для того, чтобы рассказать мне это, Осаму?

Осаму вынимает руки из рукавов и раскрывает ладонь: там лежит еще один пестик, почти идентичный тому, что уже есть у Киты, только шнур, протянутый через отверстие на конце, белый, а не красный.

– Оомими-сан отругал Цуму за то, что тот разбил ступу – сказал, что он уничтожил неплохой образец керамики. Но у него есть и другой специальный набор, и он попросил меня отдать этот пестик вам. Оомими-сан где-нибудь спрячет ступу из набора, и Цуму не сможет ее найти – на самом деле, он не знает, что мы отдаем этот пестик вам.

Кита берет его в руки и мягко выдыхает, чувствуя легкость, какую не чувствовал с тех пор, как в последний раз видел Ацуму. У него все еще есть связь с миром лисов – он все еще может быть с ними.

– Почему ты помогаешь мне, Осаму? – тихо спрашивает он. Осаму качает головой.

– Мы делаем это ради Цуму так же, как и ради вас, Кита-сан, – отвечает он. – С тех пор, как он рассказал вам об аварии, он чувствовал себя действительно подавленным. Мы пытались его подбодрить, но иногда до него трудно достучаться. Честное слово, он такая заноза. Но он счастлив, когда он с вами, и, полагаю, поскольку я более чудесный, добрый и заботливый брат… – на это Кита улыбается, – я не должен просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Так что…

Осаму потягивается и вскакивает на ноги.

– Где мне его найти? – спрашивает Кита.

– На нашей территории, со стороны северо-востока, есть большой клен, на котором он любит сидеть, – отвечает Осаму. – В последнее время он часто там прячется, так что можешь начать оттуда.

Лицо Осаму озаряется:

– О! Он все еще думает, что ты его не видишь, пока ты на нашей территории, так что если у тебя получится напугать его так, что он свалится с дерева, расскажешь потом?

– Осаму, – смеясь, произносит Кита.

– Попробовать стоило, – пожимает плечами тот. – Как бы то ни было, спасибо за пудинг, Кита-сан – теперь ясно, почему Цуму его так любит.

– Спасибо тебе, Осаму, – говорит Кита.

Осаму быстро идет к стене и запрыгивает на нее – не так грациозно, как Ацуму, но увереннее, будто он проделывал это уже тысячу раз. Он спрыгивает на другой стороне, и Кита видит промельк лисьего хвоста, прежде чем он исчезает из виду. Позади него на снегу остаются отпечатки лисьих лап.

 

На следующее утро Кита, сжав в руке новый пестик, идет к лисам. Видя дом – роскошный, больше не заброшенный, ухоженный – он с облегчением выдыхает и двигается в сторону входа. 

Едва увидев его, Акаги сжимает его в объятиях, а Аран и Оомими счастливо хлопают по плечам. Суна, Гинджима и Рисэки увлечены карточной игрой, Косаку сидит рядом с ними, настраивая струны старого кото. Осаму тоже тут, занимается каллиграфией. Они все приветствуют его, Осаму встречается с ним глазами и кивает в знак благодарности.

Кита выходит наружу, идет в северо-западную часть их владений по земле, слегка припорошенной снегом, и смотрит на огромный клен, который там растет – величественный, несмотря на отсутствие листьев. 

На нижней ветви этого большого дерева – слишком высоко, Ките не достать – свернулся калачиком одинокий лис. Он спит, мордочкой уткнувшись в хвост.

Кита мягко зовет его: 

– Ацуму.

Лис резко просыпается, поднимает голову и смотрит на него широкими глазами, напрягшись, будто готовый сбежать.

– Пожалуйста, не убегай, – говорит Кита. – Я просто хотел поговорить.

И на секунду он задерживает дыхание. Он не подумал о том, что делать, если Ацуму сбежит – прийти в другой день? Попросить о помощи кого-то из других лисов?

Но ему везет. Спустя несколько мгновений, в течение которых лис не двигается, будто взвешивая все варианты, появляется клуб дыма, и, когда он рассеивается, Кита видит Ацуму, сидящего на ветке скрестив ноги. На нем красное хаори, темно-серое косодэ и хакама, а также светло-синий шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи. Он смотрит на Киту с трудночитаемым выражением, но тот видит на его лице страдание и теперь понимает разницу между тем, чтобы _хотеть быть одному и быть одиноким._ Он снова чувствует, как в груди что-то странно сжимается.

– Они дали мне другой пестик, – тихо говорит Кита. – Ступу из набора они спрятали.

Словно признавая поражение, Ацуму тяжело опускает плечи и вздыхает.

– Ацуму, – произносит Кита, – я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, но… все в порядке, Ацуму. Я знаю, что не могу просить тебя продолжать присматривать за мной все время, так что… ты не обязан. Ты уже так много сделал для меня, и я всегда буду благодарен за это.

Он никогда не говорит ничего просто так и знает, что Ацуму это понимает. Но Кита хочет сказать еще так много: _спасибо за предупреждение, спасибо, что остался со мной, когда я болел, спасибо за приглашение на званый ужин, спасибо, что разделил со мной часть своей жизни._ Но ничто из этого не звучит правильно, и все слишком похоже на прощание, а это прямо противоположно тому, что Кита хочет сказать. Кита прямой, спокойный, честный, и его слова передают то, что нужно передать, как он сам всегда делает то, что нужно сделать. Он не очень умеет приукрашивать сказанное, окольным путям предпочитая прямой, а Ацуму…

Он опять чувствует, как в груди что-то странно сжимается, когда говорит:

– Пожалуйста, приходи снова. Сад кажется пустым, когда тебя там нет.

Это, наверно, слишком похоже на мольбу.

Ацуму по-прежнему не двигается и не говорит ни слова. Все другие слова, которые Кита хотел бы сказать, остаются невысказанными. Он поворачивается и уходит.

 

Ацуму не приходит на следующий день. Но миска с крекерами со вкусом кальмара, которую Кита оставляет тем вечером, на следующее утро оказывается пуста.

Кита старается не слишком об этом думать. Может быть, это были просто голодные птицы или же другие дикие животные. 

Но он пытается еще раз.

Позже тем же вечером он выставляет пудинг, и, когда забирает пустую тарелку следующим утром, ему кажется, что краем глаза он видит промельк лисьего хвоста, исчезающего за стеной сада. У него теплеет в груди, и это чувство гораздо приятнее того, что сжимало его грудь все это время.

В этот день у Киты весь день занятия в университете, а после ему еще надо написать два эссе. Идет снег, ветрено, и он не выходит наружу, но время от времени прерывается, чтобы посмотреть в окно, просто на случай если пришел Ацуму. Его нет. Вечером Кита оставляет ему большой мандарин и инари-суши, и утром их уже нет, остаются только кожура и семена.

На следующий день немного теплеет, и Кита выносит наружу низкий столик, теплое одеяло, свой ноутбук и учебные материалы. В его одежде спрятаны несколько одноразовых грелок. Также он берет с собой две тарелки с обжигающе горячими булочками-карри. Кита садится на веранде и открывает ноутбук, как вдруг понимает, что кто-то смотрит на него. Он поднимает взгляд на стену сада, и, когда видит выглядывающего Ацуму, не может сдержать улыбку.

– Ацуму, – зовет он, и ему кажется, будто прошли годы, целая жизнь, с тех пор как он звал его вот так в прошлый раз.

Ацуму вскарабкивается на стену со знакомой быстротой и медленно идет к Ките. Он все еще выглядит немного робким, немного виноватым, но это гораздо, гораздо лучше того несчастного взгляда, который Кита видел на его лице в последний раз.

Ацуму опускается рядом с ним на колени, Кита протягивает руку, тянется к нему, и Ацуму подается вперед, пока его голова не оказывается прижата к плечу Киты. Кита оборачивает руки вокруг него, пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы; одеяло наполовину падает на пол. Пальцы Ацуму вцепляются в куртку Киты, и он тихо вздыхает – кажется, он наконец себя простил.

Через несколько мгновений они отпускают друг друга. Ацуму садится, скрестив ноги, и Кита подталкивает в его сторону тарелку с булочками-карри.

– Выглядишь уставшим, Ацуму, – говорит он, смотря, как тот вгрызается в булочку с выражением мягкого блаженства на лице. – Когда нормально поешь, отдохни.

– Я же только пришел, – хнычет Ацуму. Они обмениваются понимающими улыбками.

Кита подтягивает одеяло вверх и продолжает печатать свое эссе по одному из предметов. Ацуму сидит рядом, продолжая свой перекус, и смотрит в сад. Это знакомо. Это хорошо.

Когда Ацуму заканчивает есть, он снова придвигается ближе к Ките, прижимаясь к нему и натягивая одеяло, пока оно не укрывает их обоих. Оно не очень-то большое, но, думает Кита, учитывая, что Ацуму не завернут в несколько слоев одежды, как он сам, холод его не особо беспокоит.

Ацуму рядом с ним теплый, и Кита вспоминает, как прижимал к груди лиса той ночью, когда боролся с простудой и температурой. Он отодвигает в сторону столик с ноутбуком, и какое-то время они просто сидят вот так.

– Почему в некоторых местах ты теплый, а в других нет? – бормочет Ацуму, тыча Ките в бок, в то место, где спрятаны грелки. Кита объясняет, и когда он заканчивает, Ацуму восхищено качает головой.

– Люди потрясающие, – говорит он, – мне никогда не понять.

– Хочешь, тебе тоже дам?

– Ммм, нет, не стоит, – Ацуму поправляет одеяло на плече, склоняет голову и бормочет: – Спасибо, что пришли к нам домой.

– Рад видеть тебя снова, Ацуму, – тихо произносит Кита, и хотя это сказано от всего сердца, в его словах есть и другое, чего он не говорит: _спасибо, что простил себя, спасибо, что вернулся…_

( _…ко мне._ )

Ацуму знает, думает он. Он отвечает небольшой, смущенной улыбкой, и склоняет голову еще больше, пока не упирается Ките в плечо. Кита прислоняется к нему головой, и они сидят так, в тепле и уюте. Сейчас, по крайней мере, этого достаточно.

 

С этих пор все более-менее возвращается на круги своя.

Когда погода теплая или хотя бы сносная, Кита делает работу по саду, или сидит на веранде, выполняя домашнее задание, или занимается каллиграфией, или не делает вообще ничего, когда хочет просто передохнуть. Ацуму сидит рядом с ним, жует еду, радостно болтает или наслаждается уютной тишиной. Иногда он кладет голову Ките на плечо, если тот не работает. Время от времени к ним присоединяются другие лисы, Кита приносит чай и слушает воспоминания о старине, рассказанные специально для него, и тогда сад наполняется разговорами и смехом.

Когда Кита занимается каллиграфией, Ацуму иногда присоединяется к нему. Большинство его иероглифов – вроде тех, что были на карте, которую он дал Ките, – написаны искусно и на удивление аккуратно, и даже его наиболее вычурные записи легко прочитать. Иногда он записывает хокку, и его улыбка сверкает ярче солнца, когда Кита просит их себе.

Если Кита или его бабушка заболевают, Ацуму иногда  
приносит сушеные лекарственные травы из дома лисов, если все не настолько серьезно, что требуется западная медицина. В качестве благодарности, Кита приносит лисам тарелку, полную угощений, которые приготовили они с бабушкой.

Изредка Ацуму предупреждает о несчастных случаях. Как-то раз он посоветовал Ките держаться подальше от лестниц в университетском кампусе. Так Кита узнал, что одна из ступеней на главной лестнице треснула, и другой студент потянул из-за этого лодыжку. В другой раз его бабушка поскользнулась на пролитой воде, но сумела удержаться на ногах, ухватившись за стул, потому что Ацуму велел Ките поставить его туда.

– Боги добры к вам, – говорит ему Ацуму. Его теплые руки обнимают Киту. – Но они не могут быть добры всегда, а я…

Когда он с грустью замолкает, Кита зарывается пальцами свободной руки в волосы Ацуму и притягивает его ближе, так, чтобы их лбы соприкасались.

– Ты не можешь занять их место, – бормочет Кита. – Я уже знаю это, Ацуму. Честное слово, все в порядке.

Спустя некоторое время Ацуму находит баланс: о мелких неприятностях, которые редки и которые не причиняют много вреда, он молчит. Но иногда бывают дни, когда он тише, чем обычно, и его взгляд будто направлен в никуда. Кита не может знать наверняка, но принимает это за знак, что в такие дни ему и бабушке нужно быть осторожнее. В том, знает это Ацуму или нет, он тоже не уверен, но ничего ему не говорит. Это молчаливое понимание, которого они достигают, – тихая благодарность от Ацуму, что Кита не просит большего, и невысказанное извинение, что он не может дать большего.

Спокойные, тихие ночи проходят так: Кита лежит на футоне, а Ацуму, в форме лиса, свернулся калачиком и прижимается к груди Киты, если ночь холодная. Ацуму мирно спит, пока Кита наобум медленно и терпеливо выводит пальцем иероглифы или кану по его шерсти: иероглиф «океан», иероглиф «думать», хирагана «на», «Ацуму» хираганой, катакана «ки».

Спокойные, тихие дни проходят так: Кита сидит на веранде и занимается чем-нибудь, а Ацуму сидит рядом с ним, одну руку обернув вокруг руки Киты, а голову положив ему на плечо, или же он умиротворенно смотрит в сад, засунув обе руки в рукава своего хаори. Он рассказывает Ките истории прежних времен, или Кита рассказывает ему истории времен нынешних, о человеческих вещах, о которых тот не знает, или Ацуму дремлет, а Кита убирает ему волосы со лба.

Эти спокойные и тихие дни и ночи он любит больше всего.

 

Кита достает длинный лист бумаги, наливает воду в тушечницу, осторожно растирает сухую тушь, выбирает кисть и начинает писать.

 

В следующий раз, когда Кита ужинает у лисов, он приносит с собой коробку домашних клубничных дайфуку.

– Спасибо, Шинскэ! – счастливо говорит Аран, приветствуя Киту у главного входа и принимая у него коробку. – Проходи, мы уже почти закончили с готовкой.

Кита заходит за ним внутрь.

 _Шинскэ_ – так его теперь зовут старшие лисы. Им так нравится больше, нравится, как звучит его имя, когда они произносят его, а Ките нравятся такие небрежность и близость. Младшие лисы все еще зовут его «Кита-сан», скорее по привычке, и это тоже его устраивает.

Ацуму видит, как они входят, и подскакивает к ним.

– Кита-сан! – счастливо произносит Ацуму, хватая его за руку. Аран уворачивается, чтобы тот не снес коробку с дайфуку.

– Здравствуй, Ацуму, – отвечает Кита.

– Вот паршивец! – восклицает Аран. – Я чуть не уронил!

– Но не уронил же… – говорит Ацуму. – Так что…

– Ацуму!

Ухмыляясь, Ацуму тянет Киту за руку и втаскивает его в главный зал, а Аран, возмущенно пыхтя, удаляется на кухню.

– Остальным нужна помощь с ужином? – спрашивает Кита. Ацуму качает головой.

– Оомими-сан и Акаги-сан обычно занимаются готовкой, а мы помогаем по очереди. Сегодня черед Гина и Рисэки, так что все в порядке.

Они входят в зал и видят, как Суна укладывает последнюю подушку из тех, на которых они будут сидеть.

– Добрый вечер, Кита-сан, – приветствует он. – Мне следовало догадаться, что вы та причина, по которой Ацуму унесся так быстро.

– Ой, заткнись, – говорит Ацуму. Он хватает одну из подушек и кидает ее в Суну, но тот ее отбрасывает.

– Не порти мой тяжкий труд! – рявкает он.

– Какой тяжкий труд? – парирует Ацуму. – Ты всего лишь раскладывал подушки!

– Эй, вы двое, – Косаку входит в комнату с подносом, на котором расставлены чашки для чая и сакэ. Осаму следует за ним с огромным чайником. – Заткнитесь, или я самолично лишу вас дайфуку.

– О, на это бы я посмотрел, – произносит Осаму.

– Ну еще бы, – говорит Аран, появляясь с двумя бутылочками сакэ в руках.

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает Кита, потому что Суна и Ацуму выглядят так, будто пытаются вычислить, как бы запустить подушками в остальных и ничего при этом не разбить. Аран опускает сакэ и качает головой.

– Нет-нет, садись, Шинскэ. Еда скоро будет готова. Как твоя бабушка?

– У нее все хорошо, – отвечает Кита, когда они садятся. – Она сегодня тоже ужинает с друзьями. О! – он поворачивается к Суне и кивает ему. – Спасибо за корень женьшеня, который ты передал на прошлой неделе. Бабушка все не переставала говорить, как он хорош.

Суна улыбается и выглядит польщенным.

– На здоровье, Кита-сан. Я сам собирал его.

– Ха, – говорит Осаму, искоса смотря на него. – В прошлый раз, когда я просил у тебя корень женьшеня, тот, что ты мне дал, был очень, очень жухлый. Все с тобой ясно.

– Осаму, – качает головой Суна. – Ты просто дилетант. Он был не жухлый, а _сушеный_.

– Знаешь, как было трудно приготовить чай из этого чертового…

– Это потому что ты не умеешь.

– И вовсе не из-за…

И они погружаются в громкий спор о качестве запасов Суны, указывая друг на друга пальцами в притворном осуждении, но ухмыляясь. Ацуму выглядит так, будто едва сдерживает отвращение от вида плохо скрытой нежности у них в глазах, Аран сжимает пальцами переносицу, Косаку качает головой, но Кита едва сдерживает улыбку.

– Если бы ты умел готовить такие же вкусные десерты, как бабушка Кита-сана, я бы, может быть, и дал тебе две штуки.

– Если они будут такие же жухлые, как в тот раз…

– Если будешь продолжать жаловаться, можешь пойти в Сэйджо сам и купить та…

– Ну все, поганцы, – произносит Аран, взмахивая в их сторону рукой. – Достаточно. У меня душа обращается в пожухлый корень женьшеня только от того, что слушаю вас.

Суна выглядит притворно оскорбленным, когда говорит:

– Ты же знаешь, что все мои сборы высокого качества!

– Помнишь тот раз, когда ты дал ласке корень солодки, про который до этого сказал, что его лучше выбросить в сад? – говорит Косаку, и Суна хмыкает.

– Ну хорошо, но она этого заслуживала. Украла мой веер, а потом все отрицала. Мне он нравился.

– Я же предложил погнаться за ней, но ты сказал «нет», – вмешивается Ацуму.

– Оомими-сан сказал «нет», – поправляет его Суна. – Я бы с радостью схватил эту ласку, если бы встретил ее снова.

– Видишь, что мне приходиться терпеть? – говорит Аран, смотря на Киту. Сквозь раздражение, которое он не скрывает, пробивается теплая улыбка. – Никогда не бывает скучно.

– Я вижу, – улыбаясь, отвечает Кита. – Мне нравится.

– Кита-сан, – теперь Ацуму кивает на его сумку, – это подарок для нас?

– Не груби, – журит его Осаму.

– Я спрашиваю только потому, что мне интересно! – отбивается Ацуму. – Смотри, он принес с собой эту коробку! Кита-сан, вы еще не сказали нам, что это.

Кита кладет ладонь на длинную коробку, торчащую из его сумки, – она длиной с его руку. Он достаточно практиковался, он знает, что конечный результат хорош и скажет многое, он знает…

Лисы молчат и смотрят на него с любопытством. Кита делает глубокий, медленный вздох.

– У меня есть кое-что небольшое для всех вас, – говорит он.

Аран хлопает в ладоши и произносит:

– Давайте сначала выпьем что-нибудь. Я позову остальных.

В чашки разливают чай и сакэ – теперь Кита по закону может его пить (Ацуму хмыкает и бормочет что-то о людских законах касательно алкоголя). Их сакэ из юдзу – одно из самых его любимых, хотя он все еще предпочитает чай. Оомими, Акаги, Гинджима и Рисэки выходят из кухни в столовую, и все поворачиваются к Ките. В воздухе витает любопытство. Кита всегда приносил еду и напитки – это первый раз, когда он приносит что-то более вещественное. Он думает, что для них, наверно, это равноценно пестику, что они дали ему.

Он не нервничает. Кита вынимает коробку из сумки и пододвигает ее по столу к Арану. Тот открывает коробку и осторожно вынимает свиток. Он аккуратно разворачивает его, и, когда кладет вертикально на стол, слышится общий вздох.

«Нам не нужны воспоминания» – иероглифы и хирагана складываются в слова, пляшут по бумаге, прикрепленной к свитку, изящными штрихами и чернилами, черными, словно ночь. Каждая из черт наполнена движением и жизнью, они будто шепотом рассказывают истории и танцуют. Кита написал эту фразу, как мастера прошлого, будто всю свою жизнь он практиковался ради этого. 

– Ах, – благоговейно выдыхает Аран, – это прекрасно, Шинскэ.

– Мы должны повесить это у главного входа, чтобы все, кто входит, могли это видеть, – произносит Акаги, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы рассмотреть свиток получше.

– Нет – здесь, в главном зале, – говорит Оомими, задумчиво кивая. – Здесь свиток будет лучше защищен от солнца и ветра, и все будут его видеть во время наших собраний.

– О, ты прав.

– Честно говоря, это не та фраза, которую я мог бы ожидать от тебя, – произносит Аран, осторожно поднимая свиток и передавая его другим, чтобы они тоже могли посмотреть. – Ты, скорее, кажешься человеком, который держится за воспоминания.

– Полагаю, это так, – медленно произносит Кита. – Но я писал это не ради себя. Мне подал идею Ацуму. Это небольшой подарок, но я хотел выразить благодарность за ваше гостеприимство.

Ацуму, сидящий рядом, кладет голову ему на плечо и улыбается.

– Так официально! – произносит с усмешкой Акаги, беря чашечку сакэ и поднимая ее в его честь. – Слишком формально! Мы всегда рады тебе, Шинскэ.

– Так и есть, – добавляет Оомими, тоже улыбаясь. – Кстати, мы ведь еще не поели. Суна, Ацуму, Осаму, помогите нам принести блюда, мы только закончили готовить. Нет, Шинскэ, ты сиди – ты же гость! Надеюсь, ты голоден.

Он и впрямь голоден, осознает Кита, и, когда они приносят блюда с курицей, говядиной, осьминогом, нарезанной рыбой, листьями салата, жареным тофу и огромную тарелку с разными видами грибов, он чувствует, что у него слюнки текут.

– Выглядит потрясающе, – говорит он.

Суна ухмыляется и ставит последнюю тарелку с жареным корнем лотоса.

– Когда бы вы ни пришли, Оомими-сан всегда готовит самые изысканные блюда. Он не старается так, когда здесь только мы. Я имею в виду… – он уклоняется, когда Оомими, у которого теперь свободны руки, пытается ударить его, – вот насколько больше ему нравится ваша компания!

– Вот как ты разговариваешь с тем, кто тебя кормит? – Оомими сверлит Суну взглядом, но Кита знает, что он это не всерьез.

Суна поднимает руки, капитулируя.

– Твое рагу из говядины самое лучшее, – произносит он тоном, который, видимо, должен звучать умиротворяющее. – Но ты не можешь отрицать то, что, когда здесь Кита-сан, ты действительно впрягаешься. Когда в последний раз ты готовил жареный корень лотоса ради обычного ужина?

– А он прав, – смеясь, говорит Акаги. – Когда ты рассказывал мне о том, что планируешь готовить сегодня, я был впечатлен. И никому даже не пришлось подкупать тебя ради жареного осьминога!

– Не могу отрицать, – задумчиво произносит Оомими.

– Тебе не нужно так стараться ради меня, – говорит, слегка улыбаясь, Кита. – Хотя я действительно ценю это.

Аран поднимает свое сакэ.

– Ты принес нам много радости, – говорит он. – Как и сказано в твоем свитке, это правда – нам не нужны воспоминания, но все же благодаря тебе мы вспомнили много хороших времен.

– Спасибо, – говорит Кита, поднимая собственную чашку с чаем. В груди у него тепло, и он бросает взгляд на Ацуму, который улыбается в ответ.

– Давайте есть, – говорит Оомими, раздаются одобрительные возгласы, и они приступают к трапезе.

В течение ужина они несколько раз меняют темы. Лисы рассказывают Ките истории о своих друзьях-духах: например, о добродушных воронах, о котах, с которыми сначала у них возникло недопонимание, о совах и их непредсказуемом лидере. Они рассказывают легенду об одинокой горной вершине, о боге, который спит, и о боге, который присматривает за ним. Каким-то образом они начинают разговор о том, как научиться посылать оскорбительные сообщения посредством языка цветов. Кита обнаруживает себя рассказывающим им о Диснейленде, о котором лисы знают, но никогда там не были, и они признают, что их сбивает с толку, что так много диснеевских историй имеют романтический финал.

Когда приходит время десерта, они убирают блюда и миски, и Кита помогает раздать дайфуку. Кажется, ему никогда не надоест смотреть, как восторгаются лисы, получая их с бабушкой сладости. 

Старшие лисы обсуждают встречу с тэнгу, на которую им скоро надо пойти, на другом конце стола Осаму и Гинджима играют в какую-то более жестокую версию кулачков, чтобы выяснить, кто получит особенно пухлое дайфуку, лежащее на ближайшей тарелке. Сидящий рядом с ними Косаку раззадоривает их, Рисэки наблюдает, а Суна выглядит так, будто через секунду схватит дайфуку сам, пока те двое заняты.

Кита довольно пьет чай. Ацуму, который все еще сидит рядом с ним, слизывает с большого пальца пасту из красных бобов, а затем, улыбаясь, поворачивается к нему.

– Было вкусно, верно, Кита-сан?

– Да, спасибо вам, – отвечает Кита, опуская чашку. Ацуму тянется к чайнику и наполняет ее.

– Как и сказал Суна… – ухмыляется он, – Оомими-сан каждый раз настаивает на том, чтобы приготовить что-то особенное, когда вы едите с нами. И Акаги-сан тоже.

– Это очень мило с их стороны, – Кита замолкает, а затем прибавляет: – Ацуму… Прости, что написал эту фразу не только для тебя.

– Вы про свиток?

– Да.

Ацуму качает головой.

– Это скорее фраза для всех нас, – говорит он. – Я же говорил что-то подобное, верно?

– Кажется…

– Что-то не так?

Кита опускает руки на колени и задумчиво смотрит на него.

– Только что понял, что никогда раньше не писал ничего для тебя.

– Ммм? Но у меня ведь есть то, что вы писали раньше, когда занимались каллиграфией.

– Ну это же только для практики.

– Но… – глаза Ацуму немного расширяются, и он смотрит с надеждой. – Вы на самом деле хотите написать что-нибудь для меня?

– Да, но пока не могу придумать, что. Есть идеи?

– Все, что угодно! – счастливо говорит Ацуму, и Кита не может сдержать улыбку. – Я буду счастлив, что бы вы ни написали.

– Слишком большой выбор, Ацуму, хотя бы предложи тему.

– Понятия не имею! Но все, что угодно подойдет, Кита-сан.

– Хм… Видимо, придется обдумать это позже.

Ацуму буквально сияет – ярко, словно солнце – и Кита думает, сможет ли написать об этом, как-нибудь уложить это в несколько иероглифов. Он мог бы написать что-нибудь размером в несколько строк, но в этот раз, понимает он, это не то, к чему он стремится. И в любом случае, что ему сказать?

Что ему написать?

Что он хочет сказать Ацуму?

С дальнего края стола слышится рык, и они оба смотрят туда, чтобы увидеть, как Суна выскакивает из зала, а Осаму и Гинджима бросаются за ним. Косаку и Рисэки смеются так сильно, что у них выступают слезы. Того самого кругленького дайфуку нет, и совершенно ясно, что, в конечном итоге, реальным победителем вышел Суна.

Кита отодвигает мысль о каллиграфии в сторону и пьет чай, наслаждаясь смехом, заполняющим комнату.

 

Кита думает, и думает, и думает на протяжении следующих нескольких дней.

Он вспоминает, как стоял в саду и понимал, что он не один; он думает о незатейливом угощении и о том, как встретил Ацуму в первый раз, как увидел красивого парня с поразительно теплой улыбкой; об историях, рассказанных друг другу, и о том, что он узнал о своих прабабушке и прадедушке. Думает о хорошо нарисованной карте и первом званом ужине, о радостном смехе Ацуму при виде тарелки, полной теплых дораяки, о его игре на кото под аккомпанемент других лисов. Думает о том, как вошел в их мир, и об их совместных трапезах, оживленных и полных вкусной еды. Думает об Ацуму, сидящем на ветке клена; о том, каково лежать вместе с ним, прижатым к Ките, теплым в холодной ночи; о том, каково вместе мирно сидеть на веранде; об улыбке, яркой, будто солнце.

Он думает о своего рода истории любви, и о том, как ему написать об этом.

 

Кита выбирает лист бумаги и аккуратно режет его на более мелкие куски. Он наливает воду в тушечницу, осторожно и терпеливо растирает сухую тушь, выбирает кисть и начинает писать. 

 

Кита сидит один на веранде, а рядом с ним лежит конверт, когда над стеной сада появляется лицо Ацуму.

– Кита-сан!

Выражение лица Киты смягчается и он улыбается.

– Ацуму.

Ацуму как всегда быстро соскальзывает со стены и движется в его сторону. Его глаза обшаривают все вокруг, и, когда он замечает отсутствие еды, в них появляется смятение.

– Вы меня ждали? – спрашивает он.

Кита кивает:

– Не смог решить, чем тебя сегодня угостить. Ты хотел бы чего-нибудь особенного?

Ацуму на секунду задумывается, а затем пожимает плечами.

– На самом деле, неважно. Позвольте посидеть здесь какое-то время, и этого будет достаточно, – он засовывает руки в рукава хаори и ухмыляется Ките.

С тех пор, как они впервые встретились – прошло уже больше года – его улыбка ничуть не изменилась. Это поразительное тепло, этот свет, этот цвет – все это не изменилось, и Кита внезапно понимает, что он бы не возражал, если бы время ненадолго остановилось.

Если Ацуму продолжит улыбаться, все будет хорошо.

Кита берет конверт, лежащий рядом, передает его Ацуму и говорит:

– Я написал кое-что для тебя.

Какая-то маленькая его часть думает, что, возможно, это ошибка, но более глупая его часть – та часть, что была не против нарваться на неприятности, та часть, которая не умеет скрывать свои чувства, та часть, которая любит – отталкивает эту мысль. Ацуму с любопытством принимает конверт, открывает его и вытаскивает оттуда лист бумаги, идеально сложенный вчетверо.

 _Кита Шинскэ_ , написано на листе, аккуратно и незатейливо, каждый штрих осознан, осторожен. Черты не пляшут так, как было в «Нам не нужны воспоминания», скорее наоборот: твердые и сильные, напоминающие о неподвижных горах, построенные на воспоминаниях и истории. И это тоже выглядит так, будто написано мастером, будто Кита всю жизнь практиковался, чтобы написать это.

Ацуму замирает, пока его глаза исследуют каждый штрих и каждый край; чернила ярко выделяются на белой бумаге. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем он легко выдыхает.

– Это ваше имя, – необычно тихо произносит Ацуму.

– Да, – отвечает Кита.

– Вы… Я…Вы даете мне _свое имя_ , Кита-сан.

– Да, – говорит Кита, и Ацуму, сбитый с толку, наконец, поднимает взгляд.

– Вы же знаете, что значит дать кому-то свое имя, верно? – говорит он. – Вы даете другому власть над собой. Я мог бы… Я мог бы отдать ваше имя какому-нибудь духу или ужасному демону, и тогда вы бы принадлежали ему. Вы были бы вынуждены быть его слугой до конца вашей жизни.

– Это так, – говорит Кита с почти равнодушным кивком.

– Тогда почему? – Ацуму смотрит на него так, будто он потерял разум. – Почему, ради всего святого, вы даете мне что-то настолько ценное?

Кита улыбается.

– А ты отдашь мое имя кому-то другому? Не сохранишь для себя?

– Я… Я... – Ацуму снова опускает взгляд на бумагу. Он держит ее так, будто она одновременно самая хрупкая и самая могущественная вещь в мире.

– Если ты не против, – произносит Кита, складывая руки на коленях, – то, пожалуйста, сохрани мое имя в безопасности, Ацуму.

Если Ацуму продолжит улыбаться, все в мире будет хорошо. Если Кита может дать Ацуму причину улыбаться и не быть больше одиноким, все будет хорошо. Если они смогут быть вместе в тихие полуденные часы, разделять трапезу в приятной компании, делиться старыми и новыми историями, проводить друг с другом солнечные дни и холодные ночи…

Если у них будет все это, с _Китой_ все будет хорошо. Если они будут держаться за это…

Ацуму аккуратно сгибает бумагу вчетверо и, закрыв глаза, на секунду прижимает ее к губам, а затем убирает за край косодэ, ближе к груди.

– Я буду хранить его рядом с собой, – бормочет он, упрямо уставившись в пол. По его щекам расползается румянец. – Я буду хранить его в безопасности.

– Спасибо тебе, Ацуму, – мягко говорит Кита.

Ацуму медленно поднимает взгляд и, прежде чем Кита успевает сказать что-нибудь еще, делает движение и бросается ему на шею. Кита обнимает его в ответ, слегка сжимая в кулаках его хаори. Ацуму теплый – он всегда был теплым, и Кита вдруг обнаруживает, что он неспособен представить свою жизнь без всего этого – этого тепла, этого света, этого цвета.

– Я так счастлив, – бормочет ему в плечо Ацуму, и все в мире хорошо. Кита может навлекать на себя неприятности, может не уметь скрывать свои чувства, может любить – и все в мире будет хорошо. Он закрывает глаза.

– Я тоже, – шепчет Кита.

И обнимает Ацуму еще крепче.

 

Подметает ли Кита дворик, моет ли веранду вместе с бабушкой или занимается какими-нибудь делами, сидя снаружи, – боги наблюдают за ним, духи-лисы остаются рядом с ним, и он не один.


End file.
